


Wherever you are

by Road1985



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Jared, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Top Jensen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la vuelta de unas vacaciones y atrapados en el aeropuerto por e retraso del vuelo, Jared desaparece sin dejar rastro. Jensen regresa a casa solo, sin saber que hacer o como recuperar a su novio. Tal vez cuando lo encuentra ya es demasiado tarde, en la otra punta del mundo, sin saber quien es y acostándose con cualquier hombre por unas cuantas monedas cada noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La voz de la megafonía volvió a repetir que el vuelo saldría tarde por tercera vez en las últimas dos horas. Jensen miró el reloj y respiró con fuerza al ver que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Su bufido despertó a Jared, que se había quedado dormido en la silla de al lado, con el cuerpo retorcido de cuaquier manera, acurrucado, hasta que convirtió su cuerpo en un enorme ovillo, excepto, por las piernas, tan largas que casi ocupaban la mitad del pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? – Dijo Jared con voz todavía medio dormida. Se incorporó y rodeó el cuerpo de su novio con ambos brazos, hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración. – No nos vamos a marchar antes a casa. Además, no llegarás tarde a trabajar, estás de vacaciones hasta el lunes que viene.

\- Lo se, pero no me gusta perder tiempo por culpa de una maldita huelga de controladores. – El beso que Jared le dejó en la mejilla, como el enorme lametazo de un perro, le hizo echarse a reír y sonrojarse. – Ademas, preferiria estar en casa contigo.

\- Así que sigues con tu maldita vergüenza porque nos vean juntos. – Jared se sentó sobre su propia pierna para auparse y poder así acercarse a su oido y susurrarle. – Sólo te he dado un beso en la mejilla, ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera hecho algo como esto?

Antes de que Jensen pudiera responder, los labios de su novio estaban sobre los suyos y la mano de Jared sostenía su barbilla para no permitirle escapar. Abrió la boca; no pensó, su cerebro siempre se colapsaba cuando su novio le besaba; dejó que Jared jugara con él, con su lengua, que le mordisqueara los labios y que le hiciera suspirar.

\- No se tu, pero sigo siendo un chico de Texas, con una familia que no está muy feliz con saber que su hijo es gay.

Jared suspiró y se acomodó en su silla.

\- Llevas casi diez años fuera de casa de tus padres, lejos de Texas, has estado en la universidad y si no recuerdo mal, por mucho que no me guste la idea, no soy el primer tío con el que sales. No te gustan las tías, tienes muy claro que eres gay y aun así, todavía te da apuro que tu novio, desde hace tres años, te bese en público. ¿Hay algo de lo que debería preocuparme?

\- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – Jensen se volvió y acarició la mejilla de su novio. – Te quiero igual que te quería el primer día que te conocí. Pero una parte de mi, todavía recuerda los días en casa de mis padres y la fuerza que tuvieron los sermones de mi padre el reverendo Ackles en ese adolescente con miles de dudas. 

Jensen se puso tenso y se frotó las manos. Jared conocía ese gesto, lo había visto suficientes veces cuando apenas se habían conocido y ya sabía que ese tal Jensen Ackles, estudiante de filosofía y músico en su tiempo libre y conocía su siginficado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jensen en silencio y le escuchó suspirar. Sonrió, por lo menos sabía como hacerle sentir bien, como hacerle olvidar, aunque tan solo fuera durante cinco minutos. Su novio lo había pasado mal durante la mayor parte de su vida y la universidad había sido su escapatoria hacia la vida real, hacía la vida que Jensen realmente deseaba. 

Pero había sido conocer a Jared lo que realmente le había demostrado lo que la vida podía ofrecerle. Juntos eran felices, juntos habían conseguido formar un equipo desde el primer día y gracias al apoyo de Jared, un día, de pronto, Jensen comenzó a sonreír.

\- Creo que todavía falta un rato hasta que finalmente podamos embarcar. – Jensen bufó de nuevo ante el comentario de su novio. – Así que voy a coger algo de beber. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Jensen sonrió mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Si fuera alguien mas abierto y seguro de si mismo, probablemente le diriá a Jared todos los días y encontraría el valor para sacar el anillo que continuamente guardaba en su bolsillo y pedirle de una vez a su novio que se casara con él. Pero por el momento, no había encontrado la fortaleza para dar un paso adelante tan arriesgado.

\- Tienes mucha suerte.

Jensen se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Tu novio. Lo siento, no suelo ser una cotilla, pero no he podido evitarlo. Ese chico te quiere, por mucho que no te lo creas, está enamorado de ti.

\- Lo se.

\- Pero no te atreves a decirle lo que realmente sientes por él. – Jensen volvió a mirarla, sorprendido por su comentario. – De nuevo, lo siento, no tengo poderes mentales ni nada parecido. Soy psicóloga y no puedo evitar mirar en el interior de todo el mundo. Además, si te puedo dar un consejo, - Jensen asintió. – Mi marido murio hace dos años, estuvimos juntos, veinte años y desde que murió, todos los días me arrepiento de no haberle dicho más a menudo lo mucho que le quería.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes porque. Sólo te he contado esto porque no me gustaría ver como pierdes el amor de tu vida por el miedo.

Jensen asintió agradecidó y desvió la mirada de aquella mujer para buscar a Jared. No le parecía muy dificil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y la altura de su novio y por eso cuando pasaron los primeros diez minutos sin verlo regresar, ni visualizar su enorme figura, Jensen comenzó a preocuparse.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su novio, tras sonar casi diez veces, saltó su buzón de voz.

“Jay, ¿Dónde te has metido? Acabo de ver a la chica de a compañía prepararse para el embarque. ¿Dónde has ído a buscar los refrescos? ¿A la fábrica?”

Esperó unos minutos más y la azafata les informó de que ya podían embarcar, vio la cola montarse, la gente organizarse y Jared seguía sin contestar a teléfono. Volvió a llamarle, pero de nuevo recibió como respuesta el buzón de voz.

\- Mierda, Jay. ¿Dónde estás?

Se acercó al mostrador, los últimos pasajeros ya estaban embarcando lo cual significaba que el vión estaba a punto de marcharse. Le pidió unos minutos más, si le permitían dar la vueta al aeropuerto o tal vez hablar con la gente de seguridad.

\- Lo siento señor, pero no podemos retrasar el vuelo por más tiempo, si su compañero no aparece…

\- Mi novio.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Que Jared es mi novio, no mi compañero. ¿Y que hago si no aparece?

\- Llamaré a seguridad, si decide no coger el vuelo, le ayudarán a encontrar a su novio a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Estoy segura. – La chica le sonrió y un segundo más tarde se volvió hacia el matrimonio que estaba tras Jensen. - ¿Me pueden mostrar su documento de identidad?

\- ¿Y que pasa conmigo?

La azafata levantó un dedo y le hizo callar, tuvo una rápida conversación con la seguridad del aeropuerto y le dijo, sin apenas prestarle atención le dijo que en cinco minutos acudirían al mostrador. Le pidió que se pusiera a un lado y siguíó con su trabajo como si nada. Jensen volvió a sentarse donde había estado antes y miró a su lado, al asiento vacío y a la maeta de Jared.

\- Jay, ¿Dónde estás?


	2. Chapter 2

La imagen estaba pasando en bucle en su mente, en blanco y negro, en silencio como una película muda en la que tenía que ver al héroe, a Jared, arrastrado a una puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, por tres hombres tan grandes como él, tal vez más, armados con pistolas que apuntaban a su espalda.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, todo el mundo mirando las pantallas con la salida de los vuelos o hablando con sus compañeros de viaje o entretenidos con sus móviles y sus aparatos electrónicos.

El café se le había quedado frío hacía casi una hora ya, pero Jensen no lo había tocado, ni siquiera había echado un grano de azucar. Tenía la mirada clavada en el vaso de plástico, mientras aquel hombre, Robert había dicho llamarse, jefe de la seguridad del aeropuerto, no paraba de hablar.

\- Puede ahorrar saliva ya. - Dijo por fin Jensen. - No quiero saber como funciona la seguridad de su aeropuerto, ni las pocas posibilidades que hay de que mi novio haya sido secuestrado. Usted me ha enseñado el video y lo ha visto igual que yo. Mi novio ha sido secuestrado en este aeropuerto y quiero respuestas, no disculpas vacías.

\- Siento mucho su situación señor Ackles, pero hemos revisado todo el aeropuerto en las últimas horas y no hay rastro de su compañero.

\- Novio, Jared es mi novio, es que tanto les cuesta decir esa palabra. - Estaba gritando, lo sabía, era consciente de ello pero le daba igual, al menos gritando conseguía desahogarse. Respiró con fuerza. - ¿Está diciendo entonces que dan por terminada la búsqueda aquí en el aeropuerto?

\- No hay más sitios donde puedan haberlo llevado.

\- Eso quiere decir que lo han subido a un avión. ¿Hayr alguna posibilidad de que lo hayan colado en algún vuelo?

\- Entiendo que no confíe en mi palabra ahora señor Ackles, pero nuestra seguridad es muy buena y no imagino como hayan pasado el control de embarque con Jared. - Otro de los miembros de la seguridad se acercó y dijo algo en el oído al hombre. - Sin embargo hay un par de pistas de emergencia y en las últimas horas han despegado de ellas cuatro vuelos. Con el pase de seguridad adecuado...

\- Entonces si que se lo han llevado. Necesito conocer el destino de esos aviones. - Jensen comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Lo siento mucho señor Ackles, pero no podemos facilitarle esa información. - Jensen a punto estuvo de clavar las uñas en la mesa y justo cuando iba a saltar y gritar, el hombre siguió hablando. - Tan solo puedo decirle que algunos de esos vuelos están bajo la protección de la seguridad nacional.

\- Se han llevado a mi novio, joder. Lo han secuestrado y ahora puede estar en la otra punta del mundo. ¿Es que no lo entiende?

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero llegados a este punto, todo lo que podemos hacer...

\- Vayase a la mierda.

Jensen se levantó de golpe y su silla se tambaleó a su espalda, pero no se molestó en intentar recogerla. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó por el largo y vacío pasillo del aeropuerto. Estaba todo tan silencioso, que no le costó apenas perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

“Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo tomarme unas vacaciones.”

Jared se arrodilló en la cama y rodeó el cuerpo de Jensen hasta no dejarle hacer ningún movimiento o intentar alejarle.

“Llevas todo el año estudiando y te sabes cada palabra de cada tema al pie de la letra. Unos días relajándote no van a cambiar las notas que sacarás el mes que viene.” Le dio un beso largo y apasiado en los labios y lo escuchó gemir. “Además, después de la visita de tu padre, te mereces un descanso, no quiero que vuelva a darte otro ataque de ansiedad.”

\- Disculpe. – Se detuvo en seco, cuando estaba a punto de chocarse con aquel hombre que se interponía entre él y la puerta que quería cruzar. – No se en lo que estará pensando, pero no puede pasar por aquí.

\- ¿Cómo dice? 

\- Que se ha equivocado de camino, aunque supongo que estaba demsiado ocupado con sus pensamientos. ¿Necesita ayuda para encontrar la salida? - Jensen dudó un momento antes de asentir. Miró al hombre, tenía unos cincuenta años y no se le veía enojado por su equivocación. Se quitó las gafás y las limpió, al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a Jensen para que le siguiera. – El aeropuerto es un lío enorme cuando te llevan por estas zonas y luego tienes que salir por ti mismo. ¿Por qué te han traído a la zona de seguridad? ¿Puedo tutearte verdad? Pareces un buen chico para haber robado algo.

\- ¿Robado? No he robado nada. Es algo más personal, se trata de mi novio. Gracias por ayudarme a salir, creo de haber estado yo solo por aquí, no habría salido en la vida. Soy Jensen por cierto.

\- No hay de que. Un momento, ¿novio? ¿eres tu el que ha denunciado esa desaparición? Dicen que ha sido un secuestro, no se habla de otra cosa en todo el aeropuerto.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta, Jensen no quería hablar del tema y menos cuando ya había explicado lo ocurrido un centenar de veces y al final nadie había hecho absolutamente nada para ayudarle. Le dio de nuevo las gracias al hombre y se despidió. Los miembros de la seguridad le habían dicho que le guardaban las maletas, tanto las suyas como las de Jared en la consigna, así que fue a por ellas, a esas alturas y después de que nadie le hubiera dado ninguna pista más sobre el paradero de su novio, decidió marcharse a casa.

Subió al avión y mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventanilla durante las seis horas. Los asistentes del vuelo le ofrecieron bebida y comida, pero Jensen no le molestó ni en contestar, la imagen de Jared alejándose por el pasillo del maldito aeropuerto, sonriente, haciéndole señas con las manos y asegurándole que volvería en unos minutos, comenzaba a atormentarle.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, aunque los sueños no fueron mucho mejores, Jared estaba ahí, formando parte de toda su vida, pero de pronto, sin que pudiera evitarlo, siempre desaparecía y la oscuridad caía sobre él, sobre su realidad, sobre su futuro y hacía desaparecer todos los planes que habían imaginado juntos.

Al llegar a Dallas, cogió las malestas y salió, dejando atrás el aeropuerto, se dirigió a la estación de taxis, habían llegado en coche una semana antes, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de conducir; sin embargo una voz a su espalda, le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle al ver aparecer a Osric, mientras Misha aparcaba el coche. Steve y Chris ya estaban allí y todos sus amigos se amigos se acercaron a el. Chris cogió las malestas sin decir nada y se las llevó al coche.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Steve.

Jensen negó con la cabeza y siguió a Chris hasta el coche, deseaba tanto meterse en la cama y dormir al menos durante dos días enteros, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar, Jared estuviera allí y todo hubiera sido, tan solo, una horrible pesadilla.

\- Vamos a encontrarle. – Dijo Misha, seguro de que su amigo no le iba a contestar.

\- Puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo ahora mismo. No se quien se lo ha llevado, no se porque… no tengo nada para dar con él.

Jensen apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos.

\- Ya he pensado en ello desde que has llamado. – Osric sacó su tablet y la apoyó sobre sus rodillas. – Misha puso el coche en marcha en cuanto Chris hizo lo mismo con el suyo y se encaminaron hacia el apartamento de Jensen. – No puedo enseñarte todavía resultados pero estoy trabajando en un programa para rastrear…

\- No estoy para tus cuentos de friki, Osric. Lo siento, pero necesito descansar, darme una ducha y dormir. Supongo que mañana veré las cosas con más claridad.

\- Pero, es posible que…

\- ¡Osric, he dicho que no quiero saberlo!

Osric se estremeció al escucharlo gritar a su amigo, pero la mano de Misha sobre su rodilla le hizo no decir nada y apagar la tablet. Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, Jensen con la mirada perdida en la carretera, sus amigos observándole, preguntándose cuando llegaría el momento en que rompería esa barrera de tranquilidad que intentab mostrar y se derrumbaría por fin. 

Cuando eso ocurriera, todos estarían allí, mientras tanto Osric ya llevaba horas preparando un plan para descartar algunos lugares y reducir la búsqueda de Jared, si eso era posible cuando se hablaba de todo el mundo.

Le llevaron a casa y aunque apenas eran las tres de la tarde no tardó en quedarse dormido, tal vez porque estaba agotado, tal vez por los tranquilizantes que le dio Misha antes de hacer que se acostara.


	3. Chapter 3

Osric se frotó los ojos, le escocían y dolían después de estar delante del ordenador toda la noche. Suspiró resignado porque la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y encima no había servido de nada, por más que había buscado en páginas y por mucho había entrado en varias páginas que podrían haberle puesto en problemas con la ley; no había logrado encontrar ni nada sobre el paradero de Jared.

En teoría, no había cogido un avión, no había salido del país y ninguna comisaría u hospital del país lo había visto.

Cerró un momento los ojos y estaba tan agotado que no se dio cuenta de quedarse dormido hasta que Misha puso las manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje. Dio un respingo y ahogó un grito al verle.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. – Misha se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla. - ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

\- No, he dormido un par de horas.

\- No has venido a la cama, ya sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti. – Le revolvió el pelo hasta verle sonreír y luego le dio un beso. - ¿Has averiguado algo? Dime que puedo llamar a Jensen y decirle que…

Osric negó con la cabeza y volvió a la pantalla del ordenador, pero la luz que desprendía le estaba haciendo daño en los ojos.

\- Muy bien, se acabo por hoy. Vamos a la cama y hoy nada de ir a trabajar a la tienda que te vas a caer redondo al suelo.

\- Pero… me necesitan en la tienda.

\- Osric, Apple puede vivir sin ti, por mucho que seas el manager más joven que han tenido nunca.

No tuvo problemas para tirar de Osric y llevarlo hasta la cama, le hizo sentar y fue desnudándolo; le tumbó y su novio estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera intentó protestar y antes de que Misha le pusiera la cabeza en la almohada, ya se había quedado dormido.

Lo arropó, Osric suspiró y se hizo un ovillo, dejando que tan solo el pelo asomara por encima de la ropa. Misha sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Cogió el móvil y se preparó para llamar a Jensen, pero al ver el nombre de su amigo no pudo hacerlo.

*

Jensen despertó antes del amanecer, se metio en la ducha, tenía que espabilarse para poder empezar con la búsqueda de Jared, si es que averiguaba por donde empezar. Se vistió, una camiseta vieja y un vaquero y fue a la cocina a pareparse un buen termo de café que le mantuviera despierto las horas neesarias para conseguir alguna pista sobre Jared.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó al encontrarase con Chris sentado la mesa, tomando un café. – Creía que os habíais marchado a casa después de dejarme aquí.

\- Steve se fue, hoy por la mañana tiene una reunión con sus jefes. Quería quedarase, pero le mandé que se fuera. 

\- ¿Y tu por qué no te has marchado? – Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba siendo bastante borde. – Lo siento, no hace falta que te diga que no estoy teniendo los mejores días de mi vida, pero… entiendo que estés aquí y gracias; sinceramente no me hubiera gustado estar solo ahora.

\- Por eso no me he marchado, porque te conozco desde que te fuiste de casa. Te recuerdo que el apartamento de una sola habitación en el que empezamos a vivir Steve y yo fue el primer sitio donde te dejaste caer.

Chris alargó el brazo con una taza de café humeante en la mano y Jensen se dejó caer en la silla frente a él. Cogió la taza y se la bebió sin azucar, dejando que el líquido casi ardiente bajara por su garganta y al menos, eso le despertó.

\- ¿No voy a encontrarle nunca verdad?

\- ¿Qué dices? Estamos hablando de Jared, de tu novio, del tío con el que quieres casarte cuando os mudeis a vivir a New York. Claro que vas a encontrarle.

\- Una vez que se lo llevaron, puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Ni siquiera se quien se lo llevó, ni porque. Dios… eran nuestras vacaciones, llevábamos todo el año matándonos, él con los exámenes y yo para… bah, ahora supongo que todo eso ya da igual. Voy a la policía, tal vez me dejen hablar con el FBI o con Interpol, si es que lo tienen en Europa o en la otra punta del mundo.

Se puso en pie, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar y se detuvo.

\- He oído lo que ha pasado y…

\- Un momento, un momento. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- Es noticia en todos los telediarios; sois noticias en internet.

\- Stephen, hace tres que se nada de ti porque mis padres me echaron del pueblo. ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? ¿Quieres hacerte famoso a costa de nuestra historia? Porque lo siento hermanito pero ya hiciste bastante en su momento y…

\- Jen, por favor, se que lo hice mal, no estuve a tu lado cuando papá te echó de casa.

\- Ni cuando dijo que era un jodido maricón y que prefería ir a visitar mi tumba que apoyarme. Si supongo que lo hiciste bastasnte mal y supongo que también por eso he rechazado todas tus llamadas durante estos años.

\- ¿Y porque me has contestado ahora?

\- Sinceramente, no lo se, supongo que espero hasta el más imposible de los milagros para encontrar a mi novio desaparecido. Así dime de una vez porque me has llamado y deja de gastar el tiempo que tengo para dar con Jared.

\- Soy periodista ¿recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto y estoy seguro que ya habrás conseguido el Pulizter. Que menos para el hijo pródigo de la familia. – Le cogió por sopresa el silencio de su hermano, sobretodo porque aquellos comentarios le sentaban muy mal a Stephen. – Ahora resulta que te he ofendido. Pobrecito, supongo que es lo que tiene ser el niño mimado.

\- Me echaron del periódico y papá no me habla desde hace cinco meses. Ahora soy freelance y hago lo que puedo para colocar uno o dos artículos al mes. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero ahora me siento líbre.

\- Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque…

\- Tu novio no es el primer turista que deseparce sin dejar rastro en un aeropuerto en los últimos meses. – Jensen agarró con fuerza el teléfono y por un momento creyó que lograría partirlo si seguía así. – En realidad, la historia de Jared no es la primera que investigo, pero nadie me ha tomado en serio.

Jensen se sentó de nuevo y miró a Chris que no había apartado la vista de él y esperaba que su amigo colgara y le dijera que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Siempre es el mismo tipo de hombre, joven, atractivo y los secuestradores aprovechan cuando está solo en el aeropuerto para cogerle. – Jense comenzó a respirar agitadamente, le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa para ser normal, pero necesitaba escuchar todo lo que su hermano tenía que decirle. – No tengo más que una sospecha, pero esa gente tiene mucha pasta y si no me equivoco, tienen un avión preparado, algo pequeño, apartado, que no canta demasiado en las pistas. Cogen al tío, posiblemente drogado y lo meten en el avión.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que le ha pasado a Jared? ¿Lo han drogado y le han secuestrado porque es guapo? ¿Qué pretende hacer esa gente con él?

\- Jen, eso no lo se, no tengo más suposiciones.

\- ¿Qué pretenden hacer con él, Stephen? Tu eres el que me ha llamado, tu eres el que me está contando todas estas historias, así que termina de contarme tus cuentos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro y que necesito investigar más.

\- ¡Stephen! Soy tu hermano mayor, joder. ¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida y decirme lo que quiero saber?

\- Muy bien, muy bien, pero prométeme que no vas a tener un ataque de ansiedad, no es bueno para tu asma y…

\- ¡Dímelo!

\- Hay rumores por el mundo, que en los bajos fondos de los países más ricos se hace tráfico de prostitutos, chicos u hombres jóvenes como Jared; dicen que parecen robots, cuerpos sin sentimientos…

\- Para follar… Oh dios mío, se han llevado a Jared para convertirlo en maldito chapero sin memoria.

Jensen dejó caer el teléfono, su hermano todavía estaba hablando al otro lado, pero él ya no lo escuchaba. Se puso en pie, o al menos lo intentó, tropezó con la silla y dio un par de pasos hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Jen! – Gritó Stephen al otro lado del teléfono, pero Chris tampoco lo escuchó, pues él también gritó el nombre de su amigo al verlo desmayarse delante de él.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Estoy bien y el médico ha dicho que estoy perfectamente. – Jensen se quitó el algodón del brazo.

\- El médico ha dicho que tu ataque de asma ha pasado, no que estés perfectamente. – Chris le obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla cuando intentó levantar. 

\- Tu amigo tiene razón. – El doctor entró en la habitación, con una carpeta en la mano. – Es cierto que el ataque ha pasado rápidamente, pero no es menos cierto que has tenido un ataque de ansiedad tan grande que has perdido el conocimiento y junto con el asma…

\- Lo se, doc.

\- No me vengas con lo de doc, Jensen, una cosa es que seamos amigos y otra es que no sea tu médico y no vea que tu organismo está demasiado alterado como para mantenerte en pie en tu estado.

Jensen se puso en pie y se movió por la consulta. De encontrarse en la consulta de cualquier otro médico, mentirle sería fácil, hacerle creer que estaba estresado por el trabajo o simplemente que estaba teniendo un mal día; pero no cuando se trataba de un amigo del instituto, alguien con quien había ido a su primera fiesta y el primero al que le había confesado ser gay, no había palabras que le permitieran ocultar lo que su amigo vería en su mirada.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, ¿Cómo estoy?

\- Muerto de miedo, aunque para eso no tengo que mirar tu expediente. – Tahmoh se sentó frente a Jensen, sobre la mesa. - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Chris me ha contado como has tenido ese ataque y lo entiendo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar…

\- Lo siento, pero no lo estás. Así que sinceramente, no puedes saber como me siento. – Tahmoh suspiró y miró a Chris. – Perdona, no quería ser tan borde, pero Jared… Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir buscando, es imposible que se haya evaporado. Por muy buena que sea esa gente…

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas que hace cinco horas te has desmayado por un ataque de ansiedad? No me gustaría ver como te derrumbas otra vez. Toma. Cogió un pequeño bote de pastillas de la mesa y dejó caer una sobre la mesa. – A partir de ahora, te vas a tomar una de estas cada seis horas, te ayudará a estar tranquilo.

\- No voy a tomarme una pastilla. Deje de hacerlo hace cas dos años, Jared ni siquiera sabe que el asma era un problema tan grave para mi y cuando vuelva no quiero que…

Tahmoh le hizo guardar silencio con la mano sobre su hombro y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No te estaba ofreciendo la pastilla. Soy tu médico y te estoy diciendo que debes tomarte esa pastilla.

Jensen se levantó y cogió el bote de pastillas de mala gana, se dio la vuelta y sin molestarse en despedirse de su amigo, dejó la consulta. Chris le siguió con una pequeña carrera y lo alcanzó al llegar al ascensor. Entraron juntos y cuando Jensen apretó el botón para bajar, Chris detuvo el ascensor.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

\- Espero conseguir que dejes de comportarte como un crío. 

\- No sabes…

\- Tienes razón, no se como te sientes, no tengo ni idea y sinceramente, espero no saberlo nunca. Pero sigo siendo tu amigo, tu mejor amigo creo y te conozco. Se que no te gusta mostrar tus sentimientos y se que lo tuyo no es pedir ayuda. Así que no espero que lo hagas y por eso, voy a ayudarte de todas formas.

Jensen se apoyó en la pared, ya podía notar como el corazón empezaba a latirle más rápido de lo normal. Sabía lo que eso significaba, así que no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos un momento, respirar profundamente, al menos todo lo que sus nervios le permitieron y tras apretar los puños con fuerza hasta hacerse daño, comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

\- Se que no te va a gustar lo que tengo decirte, pero he hablado con tu hermano y he llamado a la policía.

\- ¡Chris!

\- No se que es lo que molesta más de lo que acabo de decirte, pero sinceramente, me da igual. Stephen parece saber mucho sobre estos secuestros, aunque no sean más que rumores y he contactado con un viejo conocido de la policía, es un experimentado detective en secuestros y sobretodo en casos en los que nadie parece interesado.

*

Jensen quería ir directamente a la comisaría par hablar con ese detective, pero Chris le convenció para quedarse en casa y esperar la visita del policía al día siguiente por la mañana. Durmió todo lo que pudo, todo lo que las pesadillas le permitieron, pero a las cinco de la madrugada estaba levantado, mirando por la ventana con una taza de café en la mano, por mucho que Tahmoh le hubiera dicho que el café no era bueno para él.

“Cuando acabe la carrera nos casamos.” Jared se avalanzó sobre él y lo tiró en la cama. Se sentó sobre su vientre y tras atrapar sus manos, comenzó a besarle, devorando sus labios, para seguir más tarde con su cuello.

“¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?” Preguntó Jensen entre risas.

“¿Por qué te ríes? Mierda, no quieres casarte conmigo, no eres de los que crees en el matrimonio porque tus padres no se llevan bien.” Jensen abrió la boca pero dos dedos de Jared sobre sus labios, le hicieron guardar silencio. “No crees que dos hombres deban casarse. ¿Es eso verdad?”

“Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Llevamos casi dos años juntos y he arriesgado todo lo que era mi vida por ti.”

“¿Por qué ries entonces?”

Jensen se incorporó y atrapó el cuerpo de Jared, rodeando su cuello con las dos manos.

“Porque nunca creí que nadie me pediría casarme y desde luego… he soñado muchas veces con este momento, desde que tu y yo empezamos a salir,” Jensen se puso colorado y se mordió el labio. “Seguro que te parezco muy… no lo se, pero siempre he querido que llegara el momento en que me pideras casarme contigo.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta, dejó la taza de caé sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba darse una ducha y relajarse mientras le fuera posible; debía tener la mente fresca y estar tranquilo para cuando llegara el detective y sobretodo cuando su hermano apareciera allí.

Después de tres años sin saber nada de su familia y cuando el último recuerdo que tenía de Stephen era su mirada acusadora, junto a la de su padre y su madre, no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que le viera en su estado, hecho polvo, débil y necesitado de ayuda.

No estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua, perdió completamente la noción del rato transcurrido, minutos, tal vez una hora; no lo sabía, pero al salir, su teléfono estaba sonando. Todavía era muy temprano, así que al contestar, se preguntó de quien se tratara.

\- Jensen Ackles supongo.

No reconoció la voz, pero un escalofrío de pánico recorrió su espalda.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Eso no importa. Puede tomarse esto como una aviso, un consejo incluso. Sabemos que está a punto de hablar con la policía, conocemos a ese hombre y de lo que es capaz. No nos gusta y le aseguro que a su novio tampoco.

\- ¿Jared?

\- En cuanto a su hermano… - Una cosa era creer que odiaba a su hermano pequeño y pensar que no quería volver a saber nada de él y otra muy distinta, descubrir que alguien estaba poniendo en peligro su vida. – Ha sido una enorme sorpresa para nosotros descubrir que Stephen lleva tiempo detrás de nuestros asuntos. 

\- Deja a mi hermano tranquilo. ¿No habéis tenido bastante con llevaros a Jared?

\- ¿Jared? Ni suquiera sabía que es era su nombre. Cambiamos el nombre a todas nuestras inversiones cuando comenzamos a trabajar en ellas.

\- ¿De que estás hablando, maldito cabrón? 

Jensen se vio obligado a sujetarse a la mesa del comedor para poder llegar al sofá y no derrumbarse en el suelo, otra vez, pero sobretodo, no quería que aquel hombre, quien quiera que fuera, notara el miedo y el dolor en el tono de su voz.

\- Eso da igual, cuanto antes olvide a su novio será mejor para todos, porque le aseguro que somos buenos, los mejores cuando se trata de nuestros negocios. Jamás hemos dejado escapar ninguna de nuestras mercancías.

\- Os daré lo que queráis, pero Jared…

\- No estoy poniendo un precio para devolverle a su novio, señor Ackles. Hicimos una compra y ahora la mercancía es nuestra.

\- ¿Mercancía? ¿Está hablando de Jared como si…

La llamada se cortó antes de que Jensen pudiear terminar la frase. Permaneció un momento más con el teléfono en la mano, tal vez, de nuevo fue más tiempo que había pensado, porque el timbre sonó, pero Jensen no lo escuchó, ninguna de las cuatro veces y tampoco cuando su hermano le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

\- ¡Jensen! Se que estás en casa, llevo desde anoche metido en mi coche vigilando tu apartamento y se que no has salido. – Stephen esperó un momento, esperó a que Jensen le echara o en el mejor de los casos le pidiera que se marchara, pero no escuchó nada al otro lado. – No te va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero estuve anoche con Chris, los dos estamos preocupados por ti y me dio una llave de tu apartamento. Voy a entrar.

Al entrar, el apartamento estaba en silencio, a oscuras, con las primeras luces de la mañana como única iluminación. Pudo distinguir sin problemas la figura de su hermano sentado en el sofá, tan sólo vestido con una toalla a la cintura.

Conforme fue acercándose, vio que le temblaban las manos y tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, pero cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, se percató de que le costaba respirar. 

\- ¡Jen! - Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre las dos manos. – Jen, Jensen, vamos joder, no me hagas esto. – Esperó que reaccionara, pero cuando Jensen siguió luchando por respirar, vio que no lo iba a conseguir . – Se que no he sido el mejor hermano, pero se como son tus ataques. Escúchame, escucha mi voz, como cuando éramos pequeños, me enseñaste a tranquilizarte y no has cambiado tanto como piensas. Mírame.

\- Stephen… - Sollozó Jensen; parpadeó y con un gran esfuerzo, logró enfocar la mirada sobre su hermano.

\- Si soy yo. Dime que te has tomado la medicina que te recetó el médico. – Jensen negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Le tienen… me acaban de llamar. – Stephen apretó su mano, desde niños, la sensación de tenerle cerca y de sentirse arropado por su hermano pequeño, siempre hacía sentirse mejor a Jensen. - La gente que tiene a Jared, acaba de llamarme. Quieren que me olvide de él. Me han amenazado con hacerte daño. Es como si me estuviera haciendo elegir entre mi hermano pequeño y Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

Osric cerró los ojos en el ascensor, después de estar trabajando delante del ordenador durante días, casi sin dormir, sin probar bocado y sin descansar, todo lo que quería era meterse en la cama y olvidarse de todo. Al menos, el agotamiento había parecido servir de algo y esperaba que cuando le contaran a Jensen lo que habían descubierrto, eso ayudara a su amigo a encontrarse mejor.

\- Si te quedas ahí quieto, te vas a quedar dormido de pie y te caerás al suelo. – Dijo Misha, mientras acariciaba su espalda, frotándola en círculos.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su novio, Misha le estaba sonriendo y parecía tanquilo. Deseaba tanto poder decir lo mismo, pero estaba atacado de los nervios; no estaba seguro si lo que había descubierto era verdad o no se trataba más de uno más de tantos rumores que había encontrado.

Si era verdad, Jensen cogiera el primer avión que pudiera y se plantaría allí, arriesgando su vida. Obviamente, Misha iría tras él y desde luego, Stephen también. Si se había equivocaba y aún así, embarcaba a Jensen y los demás en una búsqueda imposible y al final ocurría algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- Has pasado días comprobando la información que encontrarste sobre esa gente. Hay demasiadas historias, demasiadas coincidencias.

\- Sólo espero que tengas razón.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Osric dio un respingo y agarró la mano de Misha con fuerza. Su novio le besó en la cabeza y tiró él para animarle a salir y llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento de Jensen.

Unos segundos después de llamar al timbre, Stephen les abrió la puerta. Misha le había visto unas cuantas veces, pero apenas sabía nada de él. Jensen le había contado muchas veces como se había estropeado su relación con su hermano menor, como este había elegido quedarse al lado de su padre cuando este le había echado de casa y como Stephen nunca había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a él.

Misha dudó un momento sobre como reaccionar o como saludar a Stephen, pero cuando el otro hombre se echó a un lado, sin decir nada tanto él como Osric entraron. Se quedaron parados al ver a Jensen en el sofá, acurrucado más bien, con una manta cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y la mirara perdida en la ventana que había a su izquierda.

Se acercaron a él y Misha se sentó en la mesita de café. 

\- Jen. 

\- No he vuelto a saber nada de esa gente. Jared puede estar muerto ahora mismo y quien sabe lo que le pueden haber hecho.

\- Por eso estamos aquí. Ya sabes que Osric ha estado buscando por todas las webs posibles del mundo y bueno… no te podemos asegurar que hayamos encontrado el paradero exacto de Jared, pero… - Jensen le miró por fin, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos agarrotadas, apretas contar el sofà. – Pero, hay una mafia, una organización a nivel mundial que posiblemente sea la que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Lejos, muy lejos. En Asia. Saben esconderse bien, pero los rumores nos han dejado pistas para dar con ellos. El primer paso…

\- Ya basta. – Los tres se dieron la vuelta, mirando a Stephen que salía de la cocina con una bandeja con cafés. – Jensen no os ha dicho todavía que ha tenido un ataque de asma hace dos días, ¿verdad? Y tampoco os ha dicho que lleva casi tres días sin probar bocado. Se lo que estáis pensando, se que vais a proponerle a mi hermano ir a la aventura, buscar a esa gente y porque no, meteros en su organización y sacar a Jared.

De repente, Misha se sintió fatal. Por un momento había estado dispuesto a convencer a Jensen a coger sus cosas, hacer una maleta sin pensar y plantarse en aeropuerto con ellos para ir a buscar a su novio. Pero ahora que se fijaba en su amigo, se percató de las enormes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos, la palidez de su rostro e incluso parecía que, en los pocos días que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, Jensen había perdido algunos kilos.

Sonrió con tristeza. Daba igual lo que pensara él, lo que dijera Osric o lo que intentara ocultarle Stephen a su hermano. Si Jensen se empeñaba en algo, si quería encontrar a Jared él mismo, si quería recorrerse el mundo entero hasta dar con él, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerle.

\- No eres el más adecuado para hablar sobre lo que necesita tu hermano. – Dijo por fin Misha. – Llevas años sin saber nada de la vida de Jensen. Dices que ha tenido un ataque asma, - Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa de dolor.- ¿Estuviste aquí cuando acabó en el hospital después de caerle una tromba de agua encima? ¿Estabas con él cuando suspendió cuatro asignaturas en su primer año de carrera? No, verdad. – Se puso en pie y caminó hasta Stephen. Cogió la bandeja de su mano y la dejó sobre la mesa. – No claro, tu estabas en casa con papá y mamá.

\- Déjalo ya.

Jensen se puso en pie por fin y se interpuso entre su hermano y Misha. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió agradecido. Asintió y se volvio hacia Stephen.

\- Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi estos días, pero eso tampoco te excusa por haber desaparecido de mi vida durante estos últimos años y eso tampoco te da derecho a pensar lo que me haría bien ahora o no. 

\- Jen…

\- No me llames así. – Stephen abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero la dura mirada que Jensen le lanzó, le hizo dejar de hablar y dar un paso atrás. – Misha, dime que tenéis un lugar al que ir para empezar a buscar a Jensen.

\- Jensen por favor, no puedes hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, empujó a Stephen contra la pared y le agarró de la camiseta. Cerró el puño dispuesto a lanzarlo contra su hermano y descargar toda la rabia acumulada. Sin embargo, logró contenerse, clavar la mirada en su hermano y se mantuvo ahí un momento.

Había tanto odio acumulado, tanto que nunca le había dicho a su hermano, a su padre, tanto que había temido hacer o decir fuera de las cuatro paredes de su apartamento por miedo a que alguien le viera. Durante mucho tiempo se había sentido como un completo cobarde y ahora que por fin Jared le había ayudado a salir adelante, le había ayudado a ser él mismo, todo su mundo acababa de derrumbarse.

\- Si quieres ayudarme, si quieres asegurarte que estoy bien, vete haciendo la maleta y dile a Osric que te compre un billete a ti también a donde quiera que vayamos.

Tras un momento de silencio, Stephen asintió. Cogió las manos de su hermano y las apretó. Volvió a asentir, quería recuparar a Jensen, sabía que había hecho mal las cosas durante mucho tiempo, se había equivocado había escuchado las palabras de su padre hasta casi perder a su hermano mayor. Y si ahora quería empezar a hacer las cosas bien, el primer paso sería estar cerca de Jensen, evitar que cometiera ninguna tontería, lo único que podía hacer era coger ese avión y estar a su lado.

*

\- Traedlo. – Dijo el hombre sentándose tras su escritorio.

Sus dos esbirros abrieron la puerta, cargando con un cuerpo entre ellos. Lo dejaron en el suelo y dieron un paso atrás. El chico se removió en el suelo y trató incorporarse, hasta que uno de sus escoltas le cogió del cabello y le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

\- Mira a tu jefe cuando lo tengas delante.

Todavía tenía un ojo hinchado y apenas podía abrirlo, pero con el otro pudo ver la sombra del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Le aterraba verlo, eso sólo podía significar que había hecho algo mal y el castigo siempre era el mismo, solo dependia por las manos de cuantos hombres tenía que pasar.

\- Llevo haciéndote esta pregunta cuatro días y hasta ahora me has dado la respuesta equivocada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se mordió el labio, no iba a protestar por el dolor que le estaba haciendo aquel hombre estirándole del pelo y tuvo ahogar a su propia voz para no decir lo que realmente deseaba, lo que, tal y como había dicho ese hombre, era su nombre.

“Jared… soy Jared. Soy Jared.”

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Caleb.

\- Muy bien, - El hombre asintió. – Es hora de ponerlo en el mercado. Elegid uno de los locales y que esta noche empiece a trabajar.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen miró por la ventanilla del avión, mientras aterrizaban en aeropuerto de Manila. Osric le había repetido unas cuantas veces que nada de lo que había averiguado era seguro, sus informaciones eran rumores, habladurías y entrevistas o reportajes en revistas quer4ev ías y entrevistas o reportajes en revistas que denunciaban lo que ocurría y nadie sabía. 

No había dormido nada en todo el viaje, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de su novio con todo lo que esa gente podía estar haciéndole en ese mismo momento, le destrozaba y despertaba llorando. Así que, había preferido mantenerse despierto a cualquier precio, a base de cafés, las lecturas que Osric le pasó y hablando con Misha de cualquier cosa.

También Stephen trató de hablar con él, pero Jensen no estaba por la labor, sobretodo porque no iba a discutir, no quería empezar a sacr los trapos sucios del pasado, culparle de lo mal que lo había pasado hasta entonces. Lo único en lo que podía y quería pensar, era Jared.

\- No voy a decir que entienda lo que has hecho durante estos últimos años. – Dijo Misha, que había dejado a Osric durmiendo recostado en sus dos asientos y ahora se sentaba con Stephen. – Pero si quieres recuperar a tu hermano, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más. Jensen está herido, te necesita, pero no lo dirá en voz alta porque… bueno ya sabes porque.

Stephen asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada. Había tanto que quería decirle a su hermano, tantas formas en las que estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón si le daba la oportunidad. Comprendía perfectamente el enfado de Jensen, seguramente él se sentíría de la misma manera si estuviera en su situación y precisamente por eso, necesitaba hacerle entender lo mucho que lo sentía ahora.

\- Nuestro padre no sabe que estamos aquí. No sabe que estoy con Jensen. – Dijo por fin en voz baja, para evitar que Jensen le escuchara. – Intenté decirle lo del ataque de asma, pero no quiso escucharme, es como si no le importara lo que le pasara a su hijo.

\- Jensen me ha hablado de ese hombre muchas veces y en ocasiones he llegado a pensar que exageraba.

\- Siento decir, ahora, que no creo que exagerara demasiado en lo que dijera sobre él.

\- Entonces, ahora es cuando tienes que estar ahí y cuando Jensen se sienta con fuerzas y preparado vendrá a ti. Espérale. Pero asegúrate de cometer ningún error más o de lo contrario le perderás para siempre.

El avión se detuvo por completo y el resto de los viajeros comenzaron a recoger sus maletas y desembarcar. Ninguno de ellos cuatro se movió durante un momento. Habían llegado, ya no había espacio para las dudas o los temores, pero al mismo tiempo, habían llegado casi también al final de la poca información que había logrado obtener Osric en internet.

El muchacho despertó y se estiró, se le había agarrotado el cuerpo en aquella posición tan antinatural, pero había conseguido dormir sin pesadillas. No le había dicho nada a Misha al respecto, pero todo aquello de las mafias que secuestraban gente para convertirlos en juguetes sexuales sin memoria, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Cogió sus cosas, apenas había llevado una mochila con un par de mudas y sobretodo sus ordenadores y se puso en marcha detrás de Misha. 

Nadie les esperaba al bajar del avión, así que pasaron el control de pasaportes, con nombres falsos, algo para lo que Osric había preparado unos documentos perfectamente creibles y se adentraron en la ciudad. Ninguno la conocía, jamás habían estado allí y por mucho que habían estudiado el plano y habían buscado las zonas más oscuras y peligrosas, ahora que realmente estaban allí, no tenían idea de donde ir o que hacer.

Jensen miró su móvil, con la absurda esperanza de recibir una llamada de Jared, un simple mensaje en el que le dijera en el que le dijera que estaba bien, que había vuelto a casa y que le estaba esperando allí. Obviamente, eso no ocurrió.

\- ¿Y bien, qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Misha, una vez que hubieron dejado las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones y se reunieron en la de Jensen. - ¿Alguna idea sobre por donde empezamos?

\- Había pensado que podíamos cenar y hablar estas noche sobre como hacer esto. – Dijo Stephen, incluso cuando sabía que no serviría de nada. – Ha sido un viaje muy largo y todos estaremos cansados.

\- No voy a perder una noche entera sin empear a buscar Jared. Si él está aquí, en alguna parte, quiero empezar a buscarle cuanto antes. Podemos pedir algo de cenar al servicio de habitaciones.

No fue una sorpresa para Stephen la mirada con la que le fulminó su hermano, así que no dijo nada y tan solo asintió.

Tras pedir unos sandwiches para cenar, Osric sacó todos los planos que había conseguido reunir sobre la ciudad, tanto los turísticos como los que le habían costado una pequeña fortuna y muchos contactos conseguir.

\- Deberíamos hablar con alguien de los bajos fondos de la ciudad. – Dijo Misha con la boca llena con el último bocado de su cena. – De lo contrario no creo que nadie nos hable sobre esas mafias si realmente existen aquí.

\- ¿Y como pretendes hacer eso? No creo que nadie tenga le valor de hablar de ello como quien te señala la dirección del mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

\- De eso me encargo yo. – Stephen se levantó de golpe al escuchar hablar a su hermano, apretó las manos y notó que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Ya sabía que su hermano decidiría tomar alguna decisión estúpida y que ese viaje podía meterle en serios problemas. Lo que no había esperado es que los problemas llegaran ya durante el primer día. Se acercó a Jensen, pero se detuvo antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro; recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Misha en el avión.

Si presionaba a Jensen, si trataba de convencerle de hacer lo contrario a lo que realmente quería hacer, tan sólo lograriá enojarle y hacerle salir corriendo en el lado opuesto. Así que, aunque su cerebro le decía que no hiciera nada o que atara a su hermano a la cama y le obligara a quedarse en la habitación para esperar a la mañana para hacer las investigaciones necesarias, decidió hacer caso a su corazón, por una vez en su vida.

\- Entonces iré contigo.

\- No hace falta, no tienes que hacerte ahora el hermano perfecto. – Contestó Jensen sin mirarle.

\- No he dicho que lo vaya a ser, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Vamos, coge tu chaqueta, es posible que refresque cuando se haga un poco más tarde.

\- ¿Quién es aquí el hermano mayor? 

Jensen cogió la chaqueta de mala gana y se encaminó a la puerta, sin esperar o darase la vuelta para comprobar que su hermano le seguía. Pero le escuchó caminar tras él y lo alcanzó en el ascensor. Se volvió de refilón y observó a Stephen, serio, firme, sereno, como si realmente quisiera y pudiera relajarle con su presencia.

Le había echado tanto de menos en los últimos años, aunque Stephen era el menor de los dos hermanos, siempre había sido el más racional, el que había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre porque ya tenían la clínica de dentista.

\- Vuelvo a repetir, no hace falta que vengas conmigo. Puedo hacer esto solo.

\- Y yo vuelvo a repetir que no vas a moverte por las calles de una ciudad extraña como Manila buscando a tu novio sin saber donde ir, mientras buscas a una mafia de secuestradores y proxenetas. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrian delante de ellos. – Vamos, tenemos mucha ciudad por investigar.

*

Despertó en su pequeña habitación como todas las noches. No habiá mucho a su alrededor, su cama, que no era más que simple camastro. Una mesa de madera extremadamente pequeña y una silla que parecía a punto de romperse. No había ventanas, así que tan sólo sabía que era de noche porque era cuando lo sacaban del cuartucho.

El hombre abrió la puerta, nunca le había dicho su nombre, así que había decidido llamarle, Robert, aunque no lo decía en voz alta, a ese tipo no le gustaba y le golpeaba por decirlo.

\- Es hora de tu medicina.

\- Esta noche no, por favor. – Suplicó el chico, luchando con el hombre que tiraba de él para incorporarlo en la cama. – Estoy marado, esa medicina no me sienta bien.

\- Precisamente muchacho, esto ahora que te sientas mejor y además te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

El hombre puso delante de él la misma pastilla de todas las noches, junto con un vaso de agua. El chico cogió el vaso y la píldora y los miró. Sabía lo que ocurriría en el momento en que la tomara. Aquella medicina le borraba cada día más parte de su memoria. 

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ya me lo preguntó ayer tu jefe.

\- Le mentiste, lo se. Dime la verdad, como te llamas.

El chico miró de nuevo la pastilla, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta, que desgraciadamente, ya no estaba en su cabeza. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar, hasta unas horas antes era obvio que decir a aquello, pero ahora, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, vacía de las palabras a pronunciar.

\- Jensen…

\- ¿Jensen es tu nombre? – El hombre se arrodilló frente a la cama. – Tu pasaporte decía otra cosa. ¿Por qué nos mientes?

\- No he dicho que sea mi nombre… - El chico se echó a reír con desgana. – En realidad no se cual es mi nombre, pero tu jefe me ha dicho que soy Caleb. 

\- ¿Y Jensen quien es?

\- Eso no te importa.

El bofetón llegó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Quién es ese Jensen? Pronto lo olvidarás así que si me dices quien es, tal vez yo te lo pueda recordar en el futuro.

Todavía podía ver unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que le hacía sentirse bien. Su nombre era Jensen recordaba que tenía pecas por toda la cara y sus manos eran cálidas y cuando cerraba los ojos se sentía en otro lugar, pero cuando los abría otra vez, se daba cuenta que no sabía quien era ese hombre y porque era tan importante para él, que era capaz de guardar su secreto, su nombre y recibir todos los golpes que el hombre decidiera darle.

\- Eso no le importa.

No se molestó en arrodillarse, el hombre simplemente prefirió darle una patada en el estómago.

\- Maldita sea, niño. Así solo vas a conseguir que el jefe te ponga con los peores clientes. 

\- Ya no hay nada peor. No soy Caleb, no soy nadie, nadie me busca y ya me han puesto con los más despreciables de los clientes.

El hombre se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla.

\- Te puedo asegurar que todavía no has visto nada. Dime quien es ese Jensen y deja que esa pastillita te borre los malos recuerdos. Cuando dejes que la medicina haga su efecto, no recordarás ya lo que hagas cada noche. – Le levantó la cara y le miró sonriente. - ¿Quién es Jensen?

\- Esta noche no.

\- ¿Esta noche no, que? – Dijo malhumorado el hombre y le sujetó la barbilla. - ¿No, que?

\- Esta noche, Jensen es mi recuerdo.

\- Pero si no sabes quien es.

\- Pero es mi recuerdo.

\- Maldita sea, niño… tienes suerte que el jefe no quiere que toque tu bonita cara, que si no te ibas a enterar. Entonces tómate la pastilla y vamos, que uno de los chicos del muelle se ha puesto enfermo y no hay forma de sacarlo de la cama.

\- Si me la tomo… ¿dejarás que me quede con Jensen?

El hombre negó con la cabeza con gesto resignado y dejó caer al chico contra el suelo, cogió la pastilla y el vaso de agua y los puso delante de él.

\- Eres un chico muy raro, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, caerás y serás domado. – El chico cogió la pastilla y se la metió en la boca y la tragó con el vaso de agua. - Todos sois domados, Jared, todos sois domados.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen se dejó caer en la silla del bar. No era el lugar más limpio de la ciudad, pero teniendo en cuenta los lugares que su hermano y él habían visitado en las últimas horas, no era el peor del mundo. Tan sólo tuvo que frotar con cinco servilletas para quitar una parte de la suciedad y no mirar a su alrededor.

\- No tienes buen aspecto. Voy a buscarte un café y algo de comer.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Si claro, ¿pero tu te has visto la cara que tienes? Estás a punto de caerte redondo. – Jensen gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la silla. – Lo se, soy tu hermano pequeño y deberías ser tu el que cuidara de mi, no al revés. Pero veo que estás muy mal y se que hemos pasado toda la noche de antro en antro, viendo cosas… horribles.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, Stephen se encaminó hacia la barra y pidió dos cafés y un par de bocadillos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que le iban a servir finalmente. Volvió con las manos llenas y con cierto temor a que Jensen hubiera desaparecido para entonces. Pero por fortuna, Jensen seguía sentado, el rostro enterrado entre las manos y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Dejó las dos tazas de café en la mesa y los platos con los bocadillos y se sentó junto a su hermano. Jensen levantó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro amargado.

\- Si fuera un tipo más violento…

\- Pero no lo eres, así deja de pensar que vas a ser el protagonista de la nueva película de Charles Bronson.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos sobre Jared.

Jensen se estremeció al recordar las escenas vistas durante la noche, habián visto todo tipo de hombres jóvenes de todas las edades, siendo tocados, manoseados y prefería no pensar lo que ocurría después cuando los clientes se los llevaban, desparecían en aquellos cuartos oscuros, uno junto a otro a lo largo de negros pasillos.

Durante las hora que pasaron recorriendo aquellos lugares, Jensen no pudo dejar de preguntarse, cuantos chicos habían en la ciudad, cuantos eran usados como juguetes sexuales y como podía haber hombres adultos de todo el mundo que eran capaces de ir hasta allí y buscarlos.

\- Nos han ofrecido…

\- No pienses más en eso. Jared no estaba allí.

\- Cómete el bocadillo.

\- O no lo hemos encontrado. Había demasiados críos, la mayoría no podían tener veinte años. ¿Qué crees que pueden hacer con los más mayores como Jared?

\- Cómete el bocadillo.

\- Incluso puede que Jared no esté si quiera en la ciudad. ¿Cuántas más mafias crees que habrá en el mundo? Jared puede estar en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Quieres comerte el bocadillo? Sólo hemos pasado aquí una noche, yo también quiero encontrar a Jared cuanto antes, pero no creo que lo podamos hacer en un día.

\- ¿Un día? – Los dos se volvieron al escuchar la nueva voz. El hombre sentado en la otra mesa, se levantó, se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su mesa. – siento si he oído vuestra conversación, pero creo que estamos aquí por el mismo motivo. Mi nombre es Daniel y hace cinco meses se llevaron a mi novio.

Jensen sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. No había pasado más que una noche buscando a Jared y ya creía que no podría sobrevivir mucho más tiempo, si aquel hombre llevaba allí cinco meses allí, viendo todo aquello…

La mano de Stephen sobre su hombro le hizo dar un respingo y se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos y las había agarrotado, sujetando la mesa a ambos lados. Se levantó, se tambaleó, le costaba respirar y sabía lo que significaba eso. Pero Stephen ya se estaba acostumbrando a los ataques de su hermano, lo sostuvo a tiempo y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Dime que cogimos mi inhalador antese de salir de la habitación.

\- Mierda… Vale, el hotel no está lejos, pero no te preocupes podemos encontrar un taxi y…

\- No vais a encontrar un taxi en esta ciudad ni aunque os estéis muriendo, pero he alquilado un coche y si queréis, os puedo llevar a casa. – Dijo Daniel sacando las llaves y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Jensen se quedó medio dormido en el coche, tal vez porque no podía respirar apenas o simplemente porque estaba agotado después de toda una noche recorriendo la ciudad. Stephen se sentó junto a él en el asiento trasero del coche y durante un rato, el silencio dominó todo el automovil.

\- He oido que tu novio se llama Jared. ¿Es más joven que tu? – Dijo Daniel mirándoles a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Cuatro años, acaba de empezar la carrera. – Jensen sonrió con tristeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, al menos así, durante un momento, no estaba en Manila, sino de vuelta a casa, con Jared a su lado y estaban viendo la televisión o estudiando. Pero entonces, simplemente, todo era perfecto. – Cuando volvamos, se va a volver loco por no haber podido coger los apuntes de estos días. ¿Y tu novio, como se llama?

\- Pana. Es un cerebrito, también, como tu novio. Terminó la carrera el semestre pasado y estábamos tomándonos unas vacaciones antes de que se pusiera a buscar trabajo. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a salir así…

Tras unas cuantas vueltas más por la ciudad, Daniel aparcó por fin el coche y bajó del coche para dirigirse a la puerta de Jensen y abrirle. Stephen también estaba ya preparado para ayudarle a bajar, pero Jenen le apartó con un gesto de la mano y bajó por si mismo.

\- Soy asmático, estoy agotado y necesito darme una ducha antes de meterme a la cama, pero todavía tengo mi dignidad y puedo caminar por mi mismo.

Probablemente le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba lograr llegar hasta la habitación, pero al menos lo hizo por su propio pie. Stephen apenas se separaba de él, si volvía a verlo tambalearse o notaba que le flaqueaban las fuerzas, lo sostendría de nuevo, sin importarle las protestas de su hermano. Daniel también les acompañó.

Misha y Osric salieron disparados hacia la puerta, ninguno de los dos pudieron dormir en toda la noche esperando la vuelta de su amigo y abrieron en cuanto escucharon que se abría la puerta del ascensor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando vieron entrar a Jensen, pero Misha le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y le quitó los zapatos y le hizo tumbarse.

No preguntaron, no les hizo falta, ver la expresión de Jensen cuando intentó quedarse dormido, acurrucado entre las sábanas, ni tampoco cuando Stephen sacó del minibar un par de botella del alcohol más fuerte que encontró.

\- ¿Y él quien es? – Preguntó Osric señalando al extraño recién llegado.

\- Dan, Daniel Ferrieuguel.

Mientras Jensen dormía en una de las habitaciones, Daniel les contó su historia a los demás y Misha creyó que su amigo le estaba contando de nuevo lo que habían sido los últimos días de su vida; la desaparición total y repentina de Jared en el aeropuero y como no había vuelto a saber nada sobre él, aunque en el caso de Daniel, ya llevaba meses sin saber nada de él.

\- Dinos sinceramente, - Le preguntó Misha. - ¿crees que podemos encontrarle?

Daniel sacó la cartera y le entregó una tarjeta que Misha.

\- Desde que ocurrió lo de Pana, desde que se lo llevaron, descubrí que el nuestro no era el único caso. Otros americanos han desaparecido, jovenes como nuestros nuevos, de los que no se ha vuelto a saber nada. 

Miró un momento por la ventana, ya casi había olvidado a cuantos pobres desesperados había conocido, cuantos habían acudido a él en aquel bar pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar a sus parejas desaparecidas.

\- ¿Has creado una asociación para encontrar desaparecidos?

Daniel asintió.

\- Al principio éramos dos, un chico de Ohio y yo. 

\- ¿Encontró a su pareja?

\- Se acojonó. No le culpo, vimos cosas… y él era un crío. – Sonrió con tristeza, recordando el día en que el joven Chris le había pedido, le había suplicado con lágrimas en los ojos que siguiera buscando, que lo hiciera por él y que encontrara a su novio. – Así que yo me quedé y seguí buscando, a su novio, al mío…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A cuantos has encontrado?

\- No tantos como me hubiera gustado, pero lo cierto es que he conseguido dar con algunos.

Ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, mientras sus mentes imaginaban todo por lo que esos chicos debían haber pasado en aquel infierno y en realidad no deseaban saber lo ocurrido, no mientras Jared siguiera desaparecido, mientras Jensen no pudiera dormir por culpa de las pesadillas.

Stephen se levantó, estaba nervioso, no podía soportarlo más, no quería escuchar más, salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de su hermano y se sentó en el borde de la cama, asegurándose de no despertarle. 

Acarició su espalda y lo escuchó suspirar, con un poco de suerte estariá teniendo un sueño agradable. Se preguntó cuantas noches había pasado sin dormir por su culpa, por los dolores de cabeza producidos por su padre. 

Había visto durante toda la noche el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, no era el mejor para estar en un lugar como aquel. Al ser su hermano mayor, Stephen, siempre había sido consciente de la condición de su hermano, el asma, la fragil salud de Jensen, que siempre se agrababa en los momentos de estrés y agobio. 

No se podía imginar el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano en ese momento y que, desde luego, no quería contarle.

\- Lo siento… no he sido el mejor hermano, no he sabido cuidar de ti y protegerte, como tu siempre lo has hecho conmigo. Pero pienso arreglarlo, lo prometo. Dame, un poco de tiempo.

Se puso en pie, escribió una nota y la dejó sobre la mesa.

“Espero volver pronto, pero tengo que hacer esto por ti. Traeré a Jared o por lo menos, encontraré alguna información sobre él.”

Cogió su chaqueta y una llave de la habitación y salió sin hacer ruido. Ojala tuviera idea de donde ir, que hacer o a quien preguntar, pero no iba a permitir que Jensen siguiera sufriendo y agotándose para dar con Jared. 

Habían visitado ya la mayor parte de los peores lugares de la ciudad, no podían quedar muchos lugares donde buscar, así que tarde o temprano daría con alguna pista sobre Jared y con un poco de suerte, tal vez lograra encontrar al chico antes de que Jensen se desesperara.

*

El hombre tiró el dinero sobre la cama tras terminar de vestirse. Miró al chico en la cama y se relamió, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, aunque después de tener a ese muchacho en la cama durante tres horas, llevando a cabo sus mejores o peores fantasías, era algo que habría pagado a cualquier precio.

El chico sin embargo, se encogió en la cama y trató de cubrirse con la sucia sábana y ocultó la cara con la almohada para asegurarse de no mirar al hombre a los ojos y no ver tampoco, la horrible mirada de deseo que todavía tenía.

\- No te pongas ahora como si fueras un niñato remilgado después de todo lo que me has hecho.

\- Me pangan por ello.

\- Exacto, te pago para que me des placer y te aseguro que lo haces como el mejor de los profesionales. – El hombre se sentó en la cama y cogio el rostro del muchacho por la barbilla, tiró de él y esperó a que por fin lo mirara. – Si te portas bien, convenceré a tu jefe para que te venda a mi. 

El chico dejó que el cabello le cubriera la mitad de los ojos, tal vez así el hombre no vería el pánico dibujado en ellos.

\- Mi jefe pediría mucho dinero por mi.

El hombre devoró sus labios y los mordió con avidez, hasta hacerle daño y arrancar un gemido lastimero del muchacho. Bajó la mano a la entrepierna del coche y apretó su miembro, lo cual sacó un pequeño grito de su garganta.

\- Por tus servicios, sería capaz de pagar una verdadera fortuna y te aseguro que la tengo.

De un empujón lo tiró a la cama y se levantó de nuevo, se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó; pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta y miró al chico.

\- No se porque tu jefe te llama Caleb, cuando está claro que ese no es tu verdadero nombre. – Sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. – Me gusta más escuchar como pronuncias ese otro nombre Jensen, mientras llegó al orgasmo dentro de ti. ¿Cómo era? Ah, si, Jensen. – Dijo entre risas imitando el tono lastimero del chico. – Si finalmente consigo comprarte, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien tu y yo. Pero por el momento, volveré la semana que viene y espero que tengas más trucos preparados.


	8. Chapter 8

El comedor era grande y todos los muchachos entraron y se sentaron a la mesa donde ya les habían dejado preparados los platos, el vaso de agua y el pan, además de los cubiertos y una servilleta para cada uno. 

Había dos guardias en cada una de las puertas y otro por cada dos ventanas, armados, con pistolas que escondían discretamente bajo las chaquetas y algunos portaban cuchillos enfundados y guardados en los cinturones.

Caleb se sentó en una de las esquinas como siempre, donde nadie le prestaba atención, no quería que alguno de sus jefes decidiera asignare un nuevo trabajo esa noche. Los dos amigos que había hecho desde su llegada a aquella casona se sentaron a su lado. Los dos eran más jóvenes que él y aunque ninguno de los chicos se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, ambos confiaban en Caleb, como si de su hermano mayor se tratara.

Dario tenía acento americano, como Caleb, solo que menos marcado, asi que aunque ninguno de los dos recordaban su procedencia, al menos, habían llegado a la conclusión que eran americanos. En cuanto al otro muchacho, ya solo por sus rasgos, orientales y con el nombre que le habían dado después de arrebatarle sus recuerdos, Nasir, los tres decidieron que a partir de ese momento, Nasir sería procedente de Siria.

Dario comió un primer bocado de carne, como de costumbre, no estaba especialmente bien hecha, pero al menos les quitaba el hambre. Tosió, llevaba toda la noche y ese día entero haciéndolo y a punto estuvo de vomitar lo que llevaba comido, pero logró contenerse; se cubrió la boca con la mano y miró a los guardias, parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Caleb en voz baja. – Te he oído toser esta noche.

\- Creo que he cogido un poco de frío. Los trabajos de estos últimos días han sido a altas horas.

Caleb puso su mano sobre la de su amigo.

\- No intentes tomarnos el pelo. – Continuó diciendo Caleb, con voz más baja todavía, sin quitarle la vista de encima al guardia más cercano que tenían. – Tienes fiebre y esa tos no suena precisamente a la de un simple catarro.

\- No les digas nada. Ya sabes lo que piensan de los chicos que se ponen enfermos. 

\- Uno de los chicos japoneses tiene contactos y es posible que conazca un buen médico de confianza. 

Con un gesto rápido de cabeza, Nasir señaló a los chicos que estaban tres mesas al fondo de ellos. Todos los muchachos se sentaban por grupos, la mayoría por nacionalidades, los que de alguna forma sabían de donde provenían se juntaban con gente de su mismo país, en otros casos, como el de los tres amigos, simplemente se habían juntado y formaban pequeñas familias que se ayudaban mutuamente.

Dario carraspeó, empezaba a acostumbrarse a las nauseas y aunque hasta ese momento había aprendido a disimularlo, cada pocos minutos, le sobrevenía un nuevo ataque y siempre más fuerte que el anterior. Aquello no era buena señal, pero ante tod no iba a permitir sus dueños o alguno de los guardias descubriera su debilidad.

Por eso, comió como pudo el resto de la comida de la mejor forma posible y esperó a que sus amigos se pusieran en pie para que le ayudaran y no se notara que le temblaban las piernas y estaba a punto de caer al suelo. 

Caleb le sujetó con cuidado y Nasir fue tras ellos, tapando los pasos vacilantes de su amigo y cuando por fin salieron del salón, Dario aprovechó un momento para apoyarse en la pared y respirar con fuerza.

\- Deberías hablar con George. – Le dijo Caleb mientras esperaba a que se pusiera en pie para seguir caminando pasillo adelante hacia su dormitorio. – Creo que es el menos malo de todos estos desgraciados y creo que se preocupa por nosotros, al menos no quiere vernos muertos.

\- Ahora mismo necesito que sigas hablando para que no termine vomitando en medio del pasillo. – Un poco más tranquilo, pero con la misma sensación de mareo y que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, Dario se incorporó y comenzó a caminar. - ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

\- No estoy seguro, una semana, puede que un poco más, el tiempo pasa a otra velocidad con las malditas drogas que nos dan. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque no se nada de ti. – Caleb se echó a reír y Dario pronto comprendió el motivo. – Si, ya se que nos han quitado nuestras vidas y no tenemos recuerdos… bueno a mi me queda algo, supongo que es demasiado fuert para que me lo arrebataran. Soy cantante o algo parecido, no estoy seguro y hay alguien… se que hay alguien importante, alguien que me espera, pero no puedo ver su cara. ¿Qué hay de vosotros? Se que no podemos hablar de esto delante de los guardias y esa gente, pero…

\- Jensen. – Dijo Caleb, con la mirada fija en la nada, como si la pared blanca de enfrente pudiera mostrarle la imagen que no era capaz de ver por su mismo, en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es tu padre, tu hermano… tu novio quizá?

Nasir cerró la puerta de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Caleb ayudaba a Dario a llegar a la cama, le quitaba los zapatos y tras tumbarlo, le colocó una toalla mojada del baño sobre la frente.

\- Ojalá lo supiera, es lo único que recuerdo de mi vida anterior. Jensen, el nombre de alguien que se aferra a mis recuerdos, pero no logró entender. No hay forma de descifrarlo. Sólo Jensen y, - Se echó a reír nervioso. – Unos malditos e intensos ojos verdes que me persiguen como un fantasma. ¿Y tu Nasir? ¿Algún recuerdo?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo. Bajó la mirada a sus propias manos. Le eran extrañas, igual que su propia voz, su ropa y su propio reflejo en el espejo. Era, de los tres, quien más tiempo llevaba allí, meses, cuatro, cinco, tal vez más, no lo sabía, tal vez habia pasado un año entero y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Le habían dado doble dosis de drogas durante mucho tiempo, por la mañana y por la noche y cuando llegó la mañana en la que despertó con la cabeza completamente vacía, blanca, preparada para ser llenada de instrucciones, órdenes y hombres a los que veía una noche y desparecían para siempre de su vida, la dosis bajó a una al día, como ocurría con todos los demás.

\- No se quien era y tengo miedo de que si, algún día logramos salir de toda esta mierda, no llegue a saberlo nunca y sea un libro en blanco. 

Dario protestó por el dolor de estómago y trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, abrazando su propio vientre.

\- Debería verle un médico. Los chicos japonenses…

\- He dicho que nada de médicos. Ya sabéis que a esta gente no le gusta que estemos enfermos y se enteran de todo lo que hacemos.

Dario se incorporó, o al menos lo intentó, para demostrarles a sus amigos que no se encontraba tan mal como ellos creían. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño, al menos así, el intenso dolor en la barriga no era tan fuerte. Apretó las manos, sujetando con fuerza la sábana y así evitó protestar de nuevo.

El sonido de uno de los guardias llamando a su puerta terminó con su conversación y los tres sabían lo que eso significaba. Caleb y Nasir se miraron, su amigo no podía hacer ningún trabajo esa noche, no podían darle un trabajo, no podían ponerlo en uno de los bares y mucho menos esperar a uno de los grandes clientes, por mucho que Dario fuera uno de los productos mejor vendidos y más reclamados, no estaban en condiciones de hacer nada.

Pero el muchacho se puso en pie se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, respiró con fuera y se volvió para mirarse en el espejo. Su protector, tal y como los jefes llamaban siempre a los encargados de grupo de los muchachos, le había comprado ropa nueva esa mañana, la miró, era realmente bonita y eso solo podía significar que el cliente de esa noche era realmente importante y seguramente forrado de pasta.

\- Diles que estás indispuesto. – Caleb se apoyó en la puerta. – Diles que…

\- Cualquier cosa que les diga sólo acabará mal. Si tengo un trabajo que hacer, lo haré y por lo menos me evitaré más problemas.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos quedaron convencidos con sus palabras, pero no siguieron con la discusión, pronto llamaría de nuevo el guardia y entonces no sería tan amable. Para colmo su guardian quería hacerles un repaso a los tres y comprobar que sus cosas estaban bien, que no tenían un teléfono móvil secreto y sobretodo era la forma de estar seguros que los chicos se habían tomado sus pastillas.

*

Jensen miró el calendario en el móvil. No se podía creer que ya llevaran más de una semana en Manila y todavía no habían logrado obtener la más mínima información sobre Jared. Tal vez fuera por los días que estaban pasando o por recorrer todos los locales, hasta los peores, Jensen empezaba volver con mayor tranquilidad al hotel, casi no tenía ataques de asma y podía dormir sin tener demasiadas pesadillas.

Se sentía horriblemente mal por ello, por los chicos que tenían que ver y por todas la veces que habían tenido que decir que no estaban interesados en ningún tipo de negocio con chicos de ninguna edad, pero saber que Jared no era ninguno de ellos, le hacía sentir bien o mal al mismo tiempo, daría lo que fuera por encontrarlo ya y llevarle de vuelta a casa.

Habían terminado turnándose, la mitad de los días eran Jensen, Stephen y su nuevo amigo, Daniel, los que salían por la ciudad intentando averiguar algo nuevo, mientras los otros tres días eran Misha y Osric los que iban por ahí. El día que quedaba libre, se turnaban.

Aquella noche, Jensen y Stephen se quedaron en la habitación, pidieron comida al servicio de habitaciones dejaron que fueran sus amigos, junto con Daniel, que prefería salir todos los días posibes para seguir buscando.

No quedaban muchos sitios donde buscar, donde Daniel un hubiera ido en los últimos cinco meses o donde Jensen no había preguntado, mirado, pero él volvía una y otra vez. Había lugares en los que conocía a alguno de los camareros y le pasaba información sobre los nuevos chicos que llegaban o si aparecía alguien preguntando por ellos.

\- Lo siento, Dan, se que esto de desespera, pero sigo sin poder darte una buena noticia. – Le dijo el camarero del primer bar al que entraron.

\- Liam…

\- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

Daniel respiró con fuerza. Si lo pensaba bien, había conocido a es camarero la primera semana después de llegar a Manila y ya habían pasado casi seis meses. Siempre le había ayudado, incluso le había contando rumores sobre ciertos locales donde se traficaba con chicos y no podía negar que habían hecho un buen trabajo, cerrando uno y liberando a cuatro muchachos de diferentes partes del mundo

Así que, si Liam le decía que no podía contarle nada, ni sobre su Pana, ni sobre Darren, el chico de Ohio o Jared, era porque realmente, no sabía nada.

\- Dime que has oido algo, cualquier cosa… aunque no sea sobre Pana o los chicos que estoy buscando. Tal vez si no dices algo…

Daniel dejó de hablar cuando entraron tres hombres al bar. Aquel no era uno de los sitios frecuentados por por la gente que buscaban ellos, pero Daniel había aprendido que un americano trajeado y cuchicheando en cualquier parte, solo podía significar, trabajos sucios.

Liam también lo sabía, desde que había llegado allí seis años atrás, formando parte de un grupo de médicos, enfermeros y voluntarios en general, pero cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros sólo hacían lo imprescinble y nada más por ayudar a la gente que verdaderamente lo necesitaba, decidió quedarse a vivir, mezclarse con la gente y averiguar todo lo posible sobre cualquiera que lo necesitara. 

Asi, con el tiempo, descubrió todo lo relacionado con los chicos y las distintas mafias, que no solo se movían por por la ciudad, sino por otros muchos paises y junto con Daniel ahora y otros que se habían atrevido a intentar hacer algo, lograban hacer algo.

\- ¿Ves esos tipos? – Dijo Liam en voz baja. – Van buscando chicos, los he visto por el barrio, pero creo que no han encontrado lo que buscan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscan entonces?

Tanto Misha como Osric se pusieron tensos, jamás habrían pensado que tendrián que escuchar algo así.

\- Algo exótico, justo lo que no se ve por aquí. Dicen que las mafias cogen solo chicos americanos o europeos, ya sabes, caucásicos, nada que sea extraño para un tio de New York o Los Angeles. Por eso, cuando llega aquí un tío de Estados Unidos, nunca encuentra lo que busca.

De pronto, Liam se dio cuenta de la presencia de Misha y Osric a la entrada y señaló al muchacho. Daniel se puso serio y se volvió también hacia ellos.

\- No. – Misha dio un paso adelante y obligó a Osric a ir hacia la puerta. – Ni se oscurra pensarlo y tu, - Se dio la vuelta hacia su novio. – no digas una palabra, porque no vas a hacerlo. No vas a ponerte de cebo para esa gente.


	9. Chapter 9

La mañana llego cuando salió el nuevo sol y así, las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre. Los guardianas abrieron las puertas de la gran mansión y los muchachos comenzaron a regresar y los protectores hicieron recuento, apuntando en sus tablets los nombres de todos y lo que sus clientes les habían pagado.

Los llevaron a sus dormitorios y tras darles los nuevos jabones, perfumes y las ropas que debían llevar aquel día, cerraron las puertas. Caleb se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer, se quedó mirando al techo un momento, intentando sacar de su mente, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos los días lo intentaba, nunca lograba olvidar.

A su lado, junto a la ventana, Nasir también se tumbó.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido esta noche? ¿Viejo al que no se levantaba o jovencito americano con ganas de una aventura que contar a sus amigos?

Caleb se echó a reír y se incorporó, apoyandose en sus brazos.

\- Un poco de las dos, era joven, unos treinta y desde luego se lo quería contar a sus amigos, grabó un video. – Se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Pero en lo que se refiere a que se le levantara… bueno, digamos que tuve que ayudarle mucho, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. – Se volvió y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Y Dario? ¿No ha regresado?

\- No lo he visto con los demás.

Caleb fue hasta la puerta y llamó, esperando la respuesta del guardia al otro lado, pero cuando se abríó, fue su guardían el que estaba al otro lado. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo tras él.

\- ¿Dónde…

\- ¿Quieres saber donde está Dario? No volverá en unos días… tal vez más, la verdad no lo se y a vosotros no debería importaros. Esta noche hay una fiesta importante y los jefes quieren que vosotros dos estéis en ella. Os habéis hecho un buen nombre en la casa.

\- ¿Dónde está Dario? ¿Qué eso de que no va a volver? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Por qué hacéis tantas preguntas? Dario no es más que un compañero, un trabajador como vosotros.

\- Dario es nuestro amigo.

\- Y queremos saber donde está y si le ha ocurrido algo. – Añadió Nasir, dio un paso adelante y se colocó junto a Caleb.

\- ¿Amigo? Esa palabra no existe aquí, porque algún día, uno de vosotros puede estar donde estoy yo ahora y entonces tendréis que decírle a vuestro “amigo” que se tire a un cliente o tal vez que acepte que el cliente le haga lo que quiera. No creo que seais capaces de hacerle eso a un amigo.

 

Caleb apretó los puños para contenerse y golpear en la cara a su protector, esolo los metería en problemas, tanto a él como a Nasir, pero el hombre se echó a reír y se cruzó de brazos delante de los dos muchachos.

\- ¿Dónde… está… Dario?

\- Muy bien, ya que tenéis tanta curiosidad, Hemos mandado a Dario al hospital. Su ciente nos llamó anoche… digamos que tuvo unos cuantos problemas en su adiestramiento.

\- ¿Adiestr… que?

\- Ya os he dicho bastante, demasiado incluso. Así que vamos, preparaos, tenéis todo el día para ser los joyas de la corona en la fiesta de esta noche.

No escuchó las protestas de los dos muchachos y salíó de la habitación dejándolos, de nuevo solos. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Estaban encerrados y su amigo, en el hospital. 

Miraron la ropa que les habían preparado, hasta ese momento, no se habián fijado en ella. Allí estaban, dos esmonquines negros, camisas igualmente negras, gemelos de oro brillantes y perfectamente pulidos y antifaces blancos.

Caleb cogió uno de los antifaces entre sus dedos y jugueteó con él; levantó la mirada y se acercó a la ventana. Nunca había nada al otro lado, más que el mar a un lado, unas pocas casas al otro, pero nada que llamara realmente la atención y desde luego, nadie al que pudieran pedirle ayuda.

\- Tenemos que conseguir llegar hasta Dario, si está herido tenemos que ayudarle y averiguar quien le ha hecho daño.

\- No hay forma de que salgamos de aquí sin ser descubiertos. Nos matarían por intentar algo así.

Caleb caminó de nuevo hacia las camas y se sentó junto a Nasir para poder hablarle en voz baja y que nadie le escuchara.

\- No estoy diciendo que tengamos que escapar. Esta noche vamos a salir y en esa fiesta habrá mucha gente. Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad despistar a los guardias.

\- Eso es muy peligroso. ¿Sabes el lío en el que nos puede meter algo así?

\- Si, pero se trata de Dario. ¿No crees que él lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros?

\- Entonces necesiaremos un buen plan.

*

Misha se movió por la habitación como un gran felino encerrado. Miró el reloj de nuevo, pero no habían pasado más que cinco minutos desde la últim vez que lo había hecho. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, pero se levantó un instante más tarde para ponerse otra vez a caminar.

\- Esto no me gusta. Lleva media hora en la habitación de ese hombre.

\- Ese hombre se llama Daniel – Le dijo Jensen, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo y puso en las manos una taza de café que acababa de preparar. – y lo único que está haciendo es darle a Osric unos consejos para saber como comportarse en la fiesta.

\- Exacto, la fiesta. ¿Por qué tiene que ir Osric a esa maldita fiesta? Es demasiado peligroso. ¿Es que no has oído todo lo que nos ha estado contando Daniel? Esa fiesta, por llamarlo de alguna manera, va a estar llena de degenerados, niños ricos demasiado aburridos de tenerlo todo o… yo que se… no puedo dejar que Osric.

\- No eres tu quien debe dejarme.

Misha se levantó y se dio la vuelta; se quedó sin aliento al ver a su novio. Tan solo lo había visto vestido de traje en las bodas a las que habían ido, pero nunca tan elegante como vestía ahora. Ese esmoquín parecía haber sido hecho durante meses, para que le quedara absolutamente perfecto. Además, la camisa negra y los gemelos le daban un aspecto estilizado y le hacía parecer casi un auténtico modelo.

Se acercó a él y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y las apretó mirándole a los ojos.

\- Que alguien me diga otra vez porque no puedo estar en esa maldita fiesta y evitar que un degenerado le haga daño a mi novio.

\- En primer lugar porque ya no eres un jovencito de veinte años y desde luego no aparentas tener ni la mitad de dinero que tienen los invitados a la fiesta. – Daniel se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió. – En cambio él, - Dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Jensen. – Parece un joven millonario.

\- ¿Tengo pintas de pobre? – Protestó Misha pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? – Preguntó Jensen a Daniel, al mismo tiempo que se echó a reír por la voz extremadamente aguda de Misha.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esta. Osric es nuestro caballo de Troya, sino para rescatar a los chicos que estén en esa fiesta, por lo menos sabremos algo más sobre cuantos son o quienes son sus clientes. En cuanto a ti, Jensen, si estás dispuesto a hacer esto, podrías mezclarte con los demás clientes y averiguar más de lo que yo he sacado en estos meses.

Jensen asintió. Una parte de él estaba muerto de miedo, jamás había hecho nada semejante a lo que Daniel le estaba pidiendo ahora, convirtiéndose en una especie de espía; pero al mismo tiempo, si aquello le acercaba de alguna manera a Jared, haría todo lo necesario, todo lo que Daniel le dijera.

Daniel le mostró el esmoquín que tambíen había comprado para él, como si ya supiera por adelantado que iba a aceptar su oferta. Se vistió y en cuanto tanto él como Osric estuvieron preparados se pusieron en marcha.

Stephen y Misha trataron una vez más de disuadirles y aunque Jensen notaba que la ansiedad y el agotamiento volvían a hacer meya en su estado, no tenía intención de detenerse ahora, no cuando casi podía sentir que estaba más cerca de Jared de lo había estado en los últimos días y por fin, podía pensar que realmente lo iba a encontrar.

Daniel les llevó hasta la puerta de la enorme mansión en la que se celebraba la fiesta. Se había creado una personalidad falsa que era bastante conocida entre aquellos bajos fondos. Aparcó el coche junto a la verja y les dio la pocas instrucciones que se le ocurrieron para que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible para ellos. Le dijo a Jensen como comportarse para aparentar uno de los jovenes ricos que acudían a esas fiestas y a Osric le dio los últimos detalles para parecer uno de los muchos prostitutos que habría aquella noche.

\- No podré ponere en contacto con vosotros hasta que dejeis la fiesta. Tu podrás hacerlo cuando quieras, tu deberás esperar hasta el amanecer como todos los demás acompañantes y sobretodo, evita que te atrapen los vigilantes de los diferentes magnates de la prostitución.

Los dos dejaron el coche y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa. Habían creado una falsa historia sobre su relación, en el caso de que alguien les preguntara. Teorícamente, Osric era el nuevo juguetito de Jensen, comprado esa misma semana en China y estaba disfrutando de él.

Cuando ellos llegaron, había tanta gente en la casa, que supusieron que todo el mundo había llegado ya. Apenas había mujeres y en cuanto a los hombres, los habiá de todas las edades, desde los mucahchos de compañía más jovenes y que probablemente no eran ni mayores de edad, hasta ancianos que probablemente rondaban los ochenta años o más.

Muchos se fijaron en ellos, algunos murmuraron, otros simplemente se los quedaron mirando en silencio. Seguramente la mayor parte de aquellos hombres se conocían de otras muchas fiestas y ellos eran completamaente nuevos, sospechosos, tal vez, incluso.

Jensen tuvo que pensar rápido y comenzó a moverse entre la gente, presentándose a todos los que le saludaban. Rodeó la cintura de Osric y lo acercó a él, para que todos vieran que el muchacho ya tenía dueño. Una cosa era metierse en la boca del lobo y otra muy distinta, ponerse todavía más en peligro.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos visto alguien tan sofisticado como tu por aquí mas a menudo? – Le dijo uno de los invitados, mirando a Jensen de arriba abajo y para luego hacerlo con Osric, sonreír y asentir.

\- Acabo de llegar de los Estados Unidos. Ya sabes, terminas la carrera, años siendo el mejor de tu promoción y ahora quieres divertirte.

El otro hombre, que debía rondar una edad muy similar a la de Jensen, se echó a reír y asintió de nuevo.

\- Lo se, pero al menos papá me paga el viaje; aunque no creo que nunca sepa lo bien que lo estoy aprovechando. – Rió de nuuevo y señaló con la cabeza a dos muchachos que se movían por la sala contoneándose y dejándose ver.

Jensen le siguió el juego de mala gana. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpearle por lo que estaba diciendo, por reconocer que abusaba de pobres muchachos a los que habían apartado de sus vidas. Cuando todo acabara, cuando hubiera recuperado a Jared, pondría en conocimiento de todo el mundo lo que estasba ocurriendo allí y ese hombre, además de otros muchos, acabarían en las cárceles de sus respectivos países.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza cuando siguió la mirada del otro hombre y vio al muchacho alto que tenía delante y por más que una parte de él intentó disimular y mantener la compostura como si nada pasara, su corazón le dio un vuelco y creyó que las piernas iban a dejar de sostenerle.

\- Jay… Jay eres tu.

 

*

Daniel decidió no alejarse demasiado y dio la vuelta a la esquina con el coche, donde pensó quedarse toda la noche, vigilando por si ocurría algo, atento por si Jensen y Osric le necesitaban y con el ordenador a mano para seguir con sus investigaciones.

Allí estaba, pasando las horas, cuando dos muchachos, de los prostitutos, pasaron entre risas junto al coche. Daniel los vio caminar y se fijó en ellos desde el espejo retrovisor, pero solo uno llamó verdaderamente su atención.

Bajó del coche, creyendo que su vista le había jugado una mala pasada y caminó a toda prisa hasta ellos. Atrapó a uno de ellos poniendo su mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

\- Pana.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

\- No pareces parte de la fiesta, pero siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Quieres saber mi tarifa?

\- Pana, ¿no me reconoces?

\- ¿Debería? Si has sido cliente mío, puedo asegurarte que he tenido mucho y solo recuerdo a los que realmente me impresionan, así que si mejoras lo que hicimos la última vez…

\- ¡Pana! Se que te han… se lo que te han hecho o por lo menos intento imaginármelo.

\- Perdona, pero, ¿Quién eres exactamente? Creo que no estás invitado a esta fiesta.

\- Pana, por favor. Soy yo, Daniel, tu prometido.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Mi prometido? Perdona pero creo que te has equivocado. 

El muchacho se echó a reír y Daniel, que llevaba meses preparándose para ese momento, después de todo lo que le había contado Liam y de saber los riesgos de las drogas que daban aquellos hombres a los muchachos; ahora de pronto, el mundo se le había caído encima, al descubrir que verdaderamente, Pana no le recordaba, no veía más que a un cliente potencial.

Se acercó a él lentamente, pero los dos chicos, miraron a su alrededor, buscando algo, buscaban a alguien.

\- No llames a la seguridad por favor. – Daniel levantó las manos y le suplicó con la mirada. – No voy a hacerte daño y desde luego no soy un cliente. Lo digo en serio, soy tu prometido; te lo juro, aunque no te acuerdes.

Nasir negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Si de algo estaba seguro, es de que estaba completamente solo en el mundo, nadie había ido a buscarle en todo ese tiempo, nadie había preguntado por él y nadie se había preocupado por su vida. dio un paso atrás y miró al extraño de arriba, como si pudiera encontrar algún detalle que le ayudara a saber de quien se trataba.

Daniel se llevó la mano al bolsillo y destapó el pequeño frasquito sobre el paño que había preparado antes de salir. Habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que llegar a ese momento, pero si esa era la única manera de rescatar a Pana y salvarlo de un mundo en el que nunca debería haber entrado, entonces lo haría.

Se acercó mas a los dos chicos, esperando que no gritaran o salieran corriendo, porque entonces, no solo su plan, sino también el de Jensen y Osric, habría terminado antes de comenzar. Se movió con rapidez, como había ensayado miles de veces, sujetó a Pana por la nuca, hasta casi apretarlo contra él y colocó el paño sobre su nariz y boca. 

El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de protestar y forcejeó durante unos segundos, agarró su chaqueta con fuerza, clavó sus dedos en su ropa y le miró a los ojos, pero Daniel no se detuvo, por mucho que deseaba hacerlo y cuando por fin vio que Pana caía inerte en sus brazos, cargó con él de camino al coche.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nadie nos había dicho nada sobre actividades extremas esta noche? – Protestó, el otro muchacho, caminando tras Daniel.

\- ¿Actividades extremas? No, no me contestes, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, cuando haya tiempo. – Aún con el cuerpo de Pana en sus brazos y tras asegurarse que no había nadie más a su alrededor que pudiera descubrirles, Daniel se detuvo.

\- No se todo lo que os ha hecho esta gente y me gustaría no tener que saberlo jamás, pero este chico es mi prometido, desde el primer día que le ví al llegar a la universidad sabía que me casaría con él y no voy a abandonarle ahora. Si quieres venir con nosotros, si quieres tener una oportunidad de ser libre, perfecto, de lo contrario, más vale que no digas nada.

Tras un segundo sin saber lo que iba hacer el muchacho, lo vio asentir y caminar a su lado. Cuando estuvieran en un lugar seguro, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar al chico. Si había perdido todos sus recuerdos, llamaría a un par de médicos amigos suyos y si sabía algo sobre si mismo, entonces le llevaría hasta su familia y le ayudaría de todas las formas posibles para volver a ser el mismo que era antes de todo aquel infierno en el que ahora vivía.

Los llevó hasta el coche y dejó a Pana en el asiento trasero lo más cómodamente posible; lo miró durante un segundo antes de salir y se volvió hacia el otro muchacho, del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

\- Necesito que te quedes con él y cuides de él hasta que yo vuelva.

\- Si nos pillan haciendo esto, nos matarán.

\- Entonces esperemos que nos encuentren.

*

Jensen se quedó petrificado al ver aparecer a Jared allí. Había pasado las últimas noches pensando lo que haría, como se comportaría; pero ahora, de repente, había perdido cualquier capacidad de hablar y su cerebro se había detenido, aunque su corazón latía tan deprisa, que creía que no tardaría en sufrir un infarto.

Osric apretó su brazo para llamar su atención y así evitar que se notara demasiado lo que estaba pensando, ahora que la mayor parte de los invitados le estaban mirando. Jared se acercó a él, contoneándose como no lo había visto, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo y pasó una mano por sin cintura.

\- Veo que ya tiene compañía. – Le dijo a Jensen al oído con un tono tan sensual que le hizo suspirar y notó que le temblaban las piernas. – Pero si quiere dos juguetes con los que pasarlo bien esta noche, estaré encantado de ser una de sus diversiones.

\- Jared… por favor.

\- ¿Jared? Creo que me has confundido con algún otro de nosotros, aunque no se, me sabe un poco mal parecerme a otro. Creía que tenía algo realmente especial.

Jensen le cogió de la mano y se volvió hacia Osric, aunque no le hizo falta decir nada para que el muchacho comprendiera lo que quería que hiciera. Se hizo a un lado, intentando quedarse en una esquina para no llamar la atención y no meterse en problemas. Observó a Jensen llevarse a Jared, incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraba, pudo ver que le temblaba las manos y estaba pálido. No estaba seguro si su amigo podría soportarlo y sacar a Jared de allí antes de ser descubiertos.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que por fin, lograron quedarse completamente solos, pero aún así, Jensen, hizo entrar a Jared en el primer dormitorio que encontró. Se quedó mirando lo que había delante de él, aquella cama con cuerdas en las cuatro patas y un arnés sobre ella. También había un espejo en el techo y algunos otros artilugios que prefería no saber que eran o para que servían, en ese momento le daba exactamente igual.

Se dio por fin la vuelta y tras tomar a Jared por las mejillas, le dio un largo beso, el más apasionado que le había dado jamás, el más emocional, el que esperaba que le devolviera al amor de su vida. En seguida notó las manos de Jared rodeando su cintura y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo levantó y le hizo rodear su cintura con sus piernas, se dio la vuelta y lo apretó contra la pared, sin dejar, en ningún momento de besarle.

Gimió al notar la boca de su novio mordisqueando su cuello y sintió que le era imposible pensar o saber que decir. Su cerebro quería apartar a Jared, pedirle que se detuviera, tenían que hablar, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Pero si su novio seguía haciendo aquello, no sería capaz de concentrarse.

Mientras le sujetaba con una mano, Jared se desabrochó el pantalón.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Jensen nervioso.

\- Llevo poco tiempo haciendo esto, pero creo saber que es lo que te gusta.

\- No…. Mmm. – Gimió de nuevo Jensen al notar que le desabrochaba el pantalón a él. 

\- Voy a darte lo que necesitas. – Jared sonrió y deslizó la mano hasta su entrepierna.

\- No, no, no. – Balbuceó Jensen con sus últimas. – Lo que necesito es hablar contigo, Jared.

\- ¿Otra vez con Jared? Se que no me has preguntando por mi nombre y lo entiendo, los acompañantes no tenemos derechos como los invitados. – Jensen se puso tenso al escuchar aquello e intentó no imaginar todo lo que le había ocurrido. – Pero por si te interesa saberlo, ¿puedo tutearte verdad? Soy Caleb.

\- ¿Caleb? No, no, no. 

Jensen empujó a Jared para que le soltara y le dejara en el suelo y se apartó de él todo lo que pudo. Fue hasta la mesa en la que el servicio había colocado todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y comida y se sirvió una copa de la primera botella que encontró.

Tosió por el fuerte sabor de aquel brebaje, pero al menos le dio las fuerzas suficientes para hablar con Jared. Se acercó lentamente a él, con miedo a que volviera a abalanzarse sobre él y tratara de meterle mano. Jamás hubiera imaginado pensasr algo así.

\- Daniel me ha contado lo que os hacen aquí. – Siguió movimiento hacia él, le miró a los ojos y se preguntó, si su novio estaba allí, todavía, en algún lado. – Y se que seguramente, tu no te has dado cuenta, porque te han borrado los recuerdos.

Jared se echó a reír, caminó hasta él, le rodeó la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de dejarle sin respiración. Le miró a los ojos, con una profundidad que no creía haberle visto nunca y le hizo temblar. Jared junto sus labios contra los suyos, con un gesto dulce y discreto y se lo quedó mirando.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Pareces uno de esos millonarios frikis que vienen todas las semanas. Tendrías que ver las cosas que han llegado a pedirme.

\- Jared, por favor.

\- Ya vale con Jared. Mi nombre es Caleb, pero si fantaseas con alguien llamado Jared y quieres que me convierta en él, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya le había dado una bofetada. Se hizo daño en la mano, le ardía y le temblaba. Los ojos le ardían por los lágrimas que estaba aguantando para no derramar y se mordió el labio para empezar a gritar.

\- Voy a matar a esos hijos de puta por lo que te han hecho.

\- El sexo extremo no es lo mismo, pero si les pagas un poco más a mis jefes, estoy seguro que no les importará.

\- Les mataré, pero primero tengo que…

Si Jared no le recordaba, si no sabía lo que le habían hecho, no podía pedirle que le siguiera, no sería fácil sacarlo de allí por su propia voluntad. Tenía que inventarse algo, por mucho que no le gustara lo que estaba a punto de decir, por mucho que esas palabras le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Respiró profundamente, apretó las manos para aparentar tranquilidad y sonrió con picardía a Jared. Le cogió de la camisa, tiró de él y le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios. Sintió que se le erizaba todo el vello, que volvía a recordar las mañanas de domingo despertando en la cama, recordó de nuevo la toalla que Jared le puso en la cabeza aquella noche lluviosa de octubre cuando discutió por última vez con su padre y recordó también los labios de Jared recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras le decía que le quería y que siempre estarían juntos.

Tiró de él hasta la puerta, lo apoyó allí y se puso de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Creo que esta noche no tendré bastante con mi acompañante, es demasiado joven y creo que no ha aprendido todavia todo lo que puede hacerme. – Jared sonrió y acarició su mejilla. – Ven a mi habitación esta noche.

\- Tengo que trabajar aquí, hay gente muy importante que está interesada en mis servicios.

Jensen pasó sus mano por la nuca de Jared y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Te pagaré mejor que cualquiera de esos peces gordos. Tengo mucho dinero.

Lo vio dudar un momento y por un instante creyó que aún así, le iba a decir que no. Pero finalmente, Jared le sonrió y asintió.

\- Avisaré a mi protector, le diré que tengo trabajo y estaré listo en cinco minutos, espérame en…

\- No, voy contigo. – Jensen no iba a permitir que nada saliera mal, que alguien le arrebatara a Jared ahora que por fin lo había encontrado y estaba a punto de llevárselo de allí. – No quiero que uno de esos tipos ricos se me adelante y te acabe metiendo en su cama.

*

Darío despertó en la penumbra de la madrugada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como no le había dolido en toda su vida. Intentó levantar el brazo para frotarse los ojos, pero la aguja que tenía clavada, tiró de él y le hizo protestar. 

Abrió los ojos del todo y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, paredes blancas, ninguna decoración, unas cortinas igualmente blancas, rodeaban su cama y le impedían ver el resto del cuarto, pero pudo ver la sombra de otra cama al otro lado. Tenía una bolsa de suero junto a su cama; supuso que se iba unida a la aguja en su brazo.

Un poco más consciente de donde estaba y de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora, se dio cuenta que tenía una venda rodeando su pecho y que sin intentaba moverse, las costillas le dolían hasta casi hacerle gritar. También descubrió en ese momento que tenia un ojo oculto y cerrado tras una venda y su pierna derecha, atrapada bajo lo que parecía ser una escayola.

\- ¿Qué… 

\- Buenos días. Menos mal que has despertado. – Darío se dio la vuelta, todo lo que pudo y observó a la enfermera que estaba a su lado. – Empezábamos a temer que tus heridas fueran demasiado graves.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. – La enfermera con un sorprendente acento americano que Darío no hubiera esperado encontrar allí, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama. – Estás en un hospital, alguien te trajo aquí anoche y has pasado casi un día entero inconsciente. El médico temía que hubieras entrado en coma, si no despertabas hoy… Pero bueno, veo que te encuentras mejor. ¿Cómo te llamas? No llevabas ninguna identificación cuando te trajeron, no hemos podido darte ningún nombre.

\- Darío, me llamo Darío. – Un pinchazo en su cabeza le hizo sentir mal de pronto, cómo si, por muy extraño que pareciera, su propio nombre fuera erróneo. – Eso creo, al menos.

\- Bueno, ahora no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos y cuando estés recuperado, tu guardián volverá a por ti.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Mi… guardián?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior casi le hicieron vomitar, pero logró controlar su malestar. El dolor por los golpes, la vergüenza por lo que le habían hecho y el miedo porque algo así volvería a ocurrir le mantuvieron en silencio, con la única idea en su mente de que tenía que salir de allí, como fuera, pero cuanto antes.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen se movió, intentando buscar una posición un poco más comoda, por mucho que el sillón fuera amplio; pero después de casi diez horas ahí sentado, sin moverse, cualquir sitio terminaría siendo incómodo. Miró un momento por la ventana; hacía horas que se había hecho de día y por fin las brumas de la mañana habían desaparecido y podía ver la ciudad ahí abajo.

No se parecía en nada a las ciudades que estaba acostumbrado a ver, con enormes edificios, rascacielos llenos de ventanas, gente moviéndose por las calles a toda velocidad, sin mirar el rostro de los demás, sin tiempo para hacer otra cosa más que trabajar. Aquí, al observar la ciudad allí abajo, todo parecía tranquilo, como si el tiempo no pasara.

Se masajeó las manos adormecidas y doloridas y se frotó la cara para no quedarse dormido. Por nada del mundo iba a quedarse dormido y que Jared despertara sin enterarse, pero lo cierto era que estaba agotado, su cuerpo apenas lograba mantenerle en pie y hacía ya un buen rato que necesitaba tomar su medicina, pero le habría costado más levantarse e ir a por ella.

Todavía no se podía creer lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior o como había encontrado las fuerzas para hacerlo. De pronto estaba en una habitación, intentando evitar que Jared le metiera mano y lo lanzara contra la cama y un momento más tarde lo estaba arrastrando hasta el coche de Daniel, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para que el cuerpo de su novio no cayera sobre él.

Lo había drogado, le había inyectado esa sustancia que le había dado Daniel y lo había visto derrumbarse contra la cama. Durante un aterrador momento, imaginó que lo había matado, que había hecho algo mal, pero pronto lo vio moverse y hablar como si estuviera soñando. 

Todavía le parecía increible haber podido llevar con él, medio inconsciente y pasar desapercibidos por la fiesta. Finalmente y por sorprendente que pareciera, había logrado llegar a la puerta de servicio de la mansión, descubierta y sin vigilancia y el coche ya le estaba esperando.

\- Vamos sube. – Le dijo Daniel asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

Jensen se fijó en el chico inconsciente en uno de los asientos traseros del coche y el otro muchacho. Supuso que uno de los dos era el novio de Daniel y el otro, probablemente, uno de los chicos secuestrados alrededor del mundo.

Entre Daniel y él, metieron a Jared en el coche y Jensen también subió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de contestar, Misha ya estaba dentro. Se acercó a a la cama y se detuvo un momento para mirar a Jared. Un momento después caminó hasta Jensen, cogió otro de los sillones se sentó junto a él.

\- Supongo que todavía estás enfadado conmigo.

\- No se porque debería estar enfadado contigo… Oh, si, ya me acuerdo, te olvidaste de mi novio, de tu amigo, en esa fiesta. Permitiste que le drogaran con algo que puede afectar a su cerebro, su memoria. 

\- Misha…

\- Se que Jared es lo más importante para ti y lo entiendo, te aseguro que lo entiendo, pero yo daría mi propia vida por Osric y hace menos de veinticuatro horas he estado a punto de perderlo y ni siquiera se como está ahora. Así que no, no no estoy enfadado contigo, me siento frustrado, inútil por no haber estado allí, por no haberle salvado yo a tiempo y estoy enojado contigo por olvidarte de él.

Suspiró con fuerza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amigo, Osric?

Recordó a Daniel decirle cuando entró en el coche. Jensen miró a su alrededor, había estado tan preocupado y conentrado por sacar a Jared de aquella casa, que se le había olvidado, por completo, la presencia de Osric allí y que hacía más de media hora que no sabía nada de él.

Salió del coche sin decir nada y echó a correr de nuevo hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, mientras le gritaba a Daniel que le esperara y no se marchara sin ellos. Se detuvo antes de llegar, se relajó e intentó volver a comportarse como el supuesto joven adinerado que había aparentado ser al llegar.

\- No me había percatado de que había salido, señor Ackles. – Dijo el mayordomo que le abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de mi… sesión… con algunos de los muchachos.

El mayordomo sonrió, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Jensen se preguntó si ese hombre, que no debía ser más joven de setenta años y cuyo aspecto horripilante y que parecía sacado de una de las antiguas películas de terror, había tocado a esos pobres muchachos y sobretodo a Jared. Si llegaba a enterarse que así había sido, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, el guardián de Jared no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de su desaparación y entonces les sería muy difícil salir de allí. Así que tenía darse prisa para volver a entrar, encontrar a Osric y volver a marcharse antes de levantar sospechas. 

Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia allí. Muchos de los hombres ya estaban entrenidos con los jóvenes y aunque intentó no mirarles, le daba ganas de llamar a la policía, como si alguien fuera a aparecer alli y terminar con todo aquello. Pero sabía perfectamente que nodría hacer absolutamente nada, sin que los mafiosos que controlaban todo aquello le pillaran o peor, le mataran.

Siguió caminando, mientras los pocos hombres que todavían estaban solos, bebían, seguramente su tercera o cuarta copa y tomaban diferentes tipos de sustancias. Los vio moverse con dificultad, dando vueltas sin sentido o cayendo en el primer sofá que encontraban. Así que, logró caminar sin ser visto.

Miró a su alrededor, buscó a Osric. Por mucho que le costara, miró el rostro de todos los muchachos que estaban siendo manoseados y cosas mucho peores, pero nadie se parecía, ni remotamente a Osric. Tras veinte minutos dando vueltas por los salones, empezó a preocuparse, porque su amigo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

De repente, comenzó a temerse lo peor, que Osric no estuviera en ninguno de los salones, que alguno de esos degenerados se lo hubiera llevado a una de las habitaciones y después de ver los aparatos que había en el cuarto al que le había llevado Jared, no quería imaginar lo que podían estar haciéndole a Osric ahora que se estaba haciendo pasar por uno de los muchachos de compañía.

Fue hasta el piso de arriba y miró todas las puertas cerradas a lo largo del pasillo y temió tener que abrir una puerta tras otra, con la esperanza, egoista por otra parte, de no ver nada horrible. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo, aquel hombre cruzó por el pasillo, camino de la única habitación que todavía quedaba abierta, con Osric, cogido por la cintura, tambaleándose. Parecía mareado, inestable, como si fuera a caerse al suelo en cualquier momento.

Corrió hasta él, empujó al hombre, demasiado borracho por otra parte, como para reaccionar a tiempo, lo derribó al suelo y sostuvo a Osric cuando el muchacho también iba a caer.

\- Hey, había empezado a preocuparme por ti. Temía no encontrarte. – Le dijo sonriente, mientras lo apoyaba sobre la pared durante un momento y le levantaba la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho alguien algo?

Osric tenía los ojos brillante, excesivamente brillantes y le temblaban las manos, aún a pesar de tenerlas pegadas a la pared.

\- Estoy un poco mareado.

\- Supongo que te habrán hecho beber algo. Espero que no te hayan metido nada en la bebida.

\- No… he bebido vino y champán, estaba muy bueno. Creo que me han dado algún licor, algo dulce. – Osric se llevó la mano al cuello y rascó lo que parecía ser una pequeña picadura. – Creo que me ha mordido un bicho.

Jensen lo miró y no tardó en darse cuenta que no se trataba de una picadura, sino la marca de una jeringuilla y después de todo lo que Daniel le había contado, sabía lo que aquello significaba.

\- Osric, mírame. – El chico sonrió y levantó la cabeza, la apoyó en la pared. Empezaba a dolerle, como si también le hubieran golpeado con un martillo, sin embargo, apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, como Daniel le había dicho que ocurría. – Mírame y dime que sabes quien soy.

\- Bueno… ahora que lo dices… no quería estar con ese viejo y supongo que tu eres mi nuevo cliente. Espero saber hacerlo bien, porque es mi primera vez en este trabajo. ¿Sabes? Hoy me han dado este trabajo. Así que espero estar a la altura.

Jensen puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- No, Osric, dime que sabes quien soy. 

\- ¿Ha despertado ya? – Preguntó Jensen, el silencio en la habitación, junto a Misha empezaba a hacerse insoportable. - ¿Osric ha despertado ya?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- Daniel dice que tras la primear dosis de esa maldita droga de control mental, se debe dar la segunda en menos de seis horas. De no ser así y por extraño que parezca, la desintoxicación es peor para deshacerse de la primera dosis.

\- Joder, ¿pero que les inyecta esa gente? – Preguntó Jensen para si mismo en voz alta; ya sabía que Misha no podría contestarle.- Al menos, supongo que ahora podremos irnos a casa y ayudarles.

Miró a Jared en la cama, tampoco él había despertado en todas aquellas horas. Deseaba tanto llevarle a un hospital y que fuera un médico el que le dijera que se iba a poner bien, que la sustancia saldría por si sola de sus sistema. Pero allí, en medio de aquella ciudad, no había sitio público donde protegerse de aquella gente y desde luego, un hospital, donde debían dar sus nombres y registrarse, no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

Finalmente, habían decidido quedarse en el hotel. Al llegar de madrugada, nadie les había visto entrar con dos muchachos medio inconscientes y uno completamente fuera de juego, menos el recepcionista de noche, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con una resvista porno, como para preguntarles algo. En cuanto se hizo de día, Stephen amplió su reserva indefinidamente y cogió una habitación también para Daniel, donde su amigo pudiera quedarse con Pana.

\- Daniel dice que los efectos de una primera dosis, tardan un par de días en pasar, tal vez tres. No podemos saber cuantas dosis le han dado a Jared, así que no puede saber cuando volverá su memoria. No me ha dicho nada, pero temo que no la recupere nunca.

Jensen se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Acarició la mejilla todavía fría, de su novio y se acercó para darle un beso. Deseaba tanto que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes que la sola idea de que Jared no lograra recuperarse le ponía el vello de punta.

\- Vamos, Jay, por favor, eres fuerte y se que puedes salir de esta y volver conmigo. – Tomó su mano y la besó. – Despierta, mírame a los ojos y dime que sabes quien soy.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel despertó de golpe con el sonido del teléfono. Se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre la cama y ahora su espalda lo estaba pagando. Agitó la cabeza un momento, estaba confuso, agotado después de la noche anterior; toda aquella emoción había terminado por derrotarle. Alargó la mano hasta el teléfono que había dejado en la mesilla y miró el número. En su lugar vio un nombre.

Chris C.

Hacía días que esperaba esa llamada, pero tampoco le extrañaba que le hubiera costado tanto a ese chico llamarle. Todavía recordaba sin problemas el rostro de ese pobre muchacho el día que se habían despedido, el día que lo había visto marcharse de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, con la súplica en sus ojos para que Daniel encontrara a su novio.

\- Daniel, me han llamado. La verdad, no se si era la policía de allí, el FBI o quien, pero me han llamado. Dicen que alguien muy similar a Darren está en el hospital.

\- No he recibido ninguna llamada. Espera, ha sido una noche muy larga y no he tenido mucha ocasión de vigilar el teléfono. Dame un momento y te vuelvo a llamar.

No lo iba a negar; por mucho que fuera algo terriblemente egoista, pero desde el momento en que habia visto a Pana, todo lo demás había dejado de tener sentido; incluso había dejado de preocuparse por Jensen y había estado a punto de arrancar el coche y ponerse en marcha con su novio y ese otro muchacho al que había tenido que llevarse.

Colgó y miró los mensajes en el teléfono. Había mucha publicidad, como siempre, también tenía un mensaje de su madre, diciéndole, como ya era costumbre de todos los días, que volviera a casa y que dejara de meterse en más problemas; pero también había una decena de llamadas de ese muchacho, Chris, desde primera hora de la mañana. Con la diferencia horaria, debían haberle llamado la noche anterior. También habia otras llamadas, desde un número privado, aunque algo le decía que sabía desde donde provenían.

Llamó al hospital, desde el principio, desde que su investigación había comenzado, había logrado contactos, había hecho amistades, gente que como él deseaba terminar con aquellas horribles mafias. Así que no le costó mucho contactar con una de las enfermeras que le pasaba información sobre los muchachos entre dieciseis y veincinco años que pasaban por allí.

\- He oído que ha llegado un chico. – Dijo Daniel sin dar más vueltas, ni esperar un segundo, en cuanto la enfermera contestó al teléfono.

\- Ya era hora, llevo horas intentando hablar contigo. Dijiste que siempre estarías disponible. ¿Es que no sabes lo que estoy arriesgando para que esto salga bien?

\- Lo siento, las cosas han pasado muy rápidamente estas últimas horas. Se que no es una buena excusa, pero… le he encontrado Sofia, he encontrado a Pana, está conmigo… y ya te dije que haría todo lo necesario para asegurarme de que estuviera seguro y a salvo.

\- Aunque eso significara poner en peligro a un pobre muchacho herido y sin memoria que ha despertado aterrorizado en una de las habitaciones de este hospital. – La enfermera no escondió el resentimiento y lo mucho que odiaba a Daniel en ese momento por no haber estado atento.

\- Lo siento. Te aseguro que lo siento mucho. - Daniel se apartó de la cama, llevaba ya un buen rato hablando en susurros para no despertar a Pana y permitirle descansar un poco más sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el borde. - ¿Ese chico es Darren?

\- Obviamente no llevaba ningún tipo de identificación. – La chica no se lo iba a poner fácil, estaba cabreada con él; con lo nerviosa que estaba desde hacía horas y con lo dificil que había sido escuchar a la policía darle la noticia a ese otro muchacho en America. – Pero, fue una buena idea que nos dejaras la foto de Darren.

\- ¿Es él?

\- Si. Quien sea que le haya hecho esto, desde luego no quería tratarle nada bien, su ojo amoratado y el resto de heridas, no nos han puesto fácil identificarle, pero es él, no tenemo s ninguna duda. Su novio quería venir inmediatamente, pero he conseguido convencerle para que se quedara en casa y esperara tu llamada.

La llamada a la puerta terminó con la conversación, con la promesa de Daniel para ir al hospital en las próximas horas. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que el otro muchacho entrara. El desconocido, aparentaba veinticinco años, tal vez alguno menos, pero sus ojos maduros y tristes, le decían que era mayor. Se apartó el cabello rizado y despeinado de la cara y se adentró en la habitación sin separar las manos de sus costados y sin apenas levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo está Nasir?

\- Pana.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – El muchacho, del que Daniel todavía no sabía ni siquiera el nombre, levantó por fin la mirada y le dejó ver los ojos castaños.

\- Su nombre es Pana, pero no se acuerda. Esa gente ha hecho un buen trabajo lavándoos el cerebro a todos vosotros. – Daniel miró a su novio en la cama y suspiro. – Supongo que no sabrás tu nombre… el que tenías antes de que esto ocurriera. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado con esa gente?

\- Unos meses, probablemente el mismo tiempo que Nasir… que Pana. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a llamarle de otra forma. No, no recuerdo mi nombre anterior, hasta hace unas horas, ni siquiera sabía que tenía otro nombre. Pero mientras me duchaba en la otra habitación, creo que he recordado algo, o tal vez era una fantasia, no lo se. – El muchacho se frotó las manos, estaba tan nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él, que se interaba por él de verdad. – ¿Cómo está?

\- Creo que le he dado una dosis muy fuerte de sofniferos, pero queria sacarle cuanto antes de aquella mierda. Además, no estaba solo, unos amigos también estaban buscando a alguien y no podía perder más tiempo. Pero está bien… aunque lo sabré cuando despierte. – Se acercó a Pana y acarició su mejilla. Sonrió y de pronto sintió un calor en el centro de su pecho que creía perdido hacía ya meses. – Tengo que ir al hospital, han encontrado a un muchacho que hacía tiempo que estaba buscando.

\- Quieres que me quede con él, por si despierta antes. No quieres que esté solo.

Daniel asintió y no fue necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más. Cogió su chaqueta y se abrigó, la mañana había amanecido fría, así que se abrochó y se puso los guantes ante de marchar. Se dio la vuelta, volvió a aproximarse a la cama y depositó un beso en los labios de su novio, aún cuando sabía que no se daría cuenta.

Antes dejar el hotel, pasó por las otras dos habitaciones. Habían cogido una más para que Misha pudiera estar tranquilo con Osric, mientras el chico pasaba esa primera fase de la droga con la que habían estado a punto de lavarle el cerebro.

Pasó primero por la habitación de Jensen y su hermano, en la que habían dejado a Jared. Stephen abrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Jensen estaba estado junto a la cama, como había estado haciendo desde que habián llegado, sosteniendo con sus manos la de Jared, acariciándola y sin apartar la mirada de él.

No tenía buen aspecto y ahora que Daniel ya sabía su problema con el asma y como podía afectarle el estrés, ya se imaginaba que no se encontraba nada bien, después de no haber dormido en casi dos días o tal vez más.

\- Tu eres el experto en esto. – Dijo Jensen sin dejar de mirar a su novio. – Dime cuanto tardará en despertar y si cuando lo haga, recordará algo sobre mi, sobre nosotros, sobre él mismo. Dime que las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

\- No estamos hablando de una ciencia segura.

\- Dime que el Jared que abrirá los ojos, será el Jared que conozco, Mi Jared.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga algo que puede no ser cierto?

\- Quiero que me des esperanzas después de imaginar lo que han estado haciendo con él.

Jensen le miró por fin y por mucho que trató de no mostrarse duro y cabreado con él, después de todo Daniel no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a su novio o de lo que aquella gente había hecho con él, Jensen sentía que necesitaba culpar a alguien, descargar su rabia con el primero que se le pusiera delante y sentirse al menos así, un poco mejor consigo mismo, si es que eso era posible.

\- Supongo que cada cerebro es diferente a los demás y cada uno reacciona de una manera diferente ante un terrible trauma. Siento decirte que no tengo la respuesta exacta que estás buscando.

Jensen asintió, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer o decir al respecto y volvió su atención de nuevo a Jared, que para su sorpresa, de pronto, comenzó a despertar, removiéndose en la cama.

\- ¡Jay!

\- Tienes que darle tiempo, probablemente, ni siquiera recuerde su propio nombre ahora mismo. – Daniel dio un paso adelante, con intención de echar una mano, pero Jensen levantó su mano y le hizo quedarse donde estaba. Daniel comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente. – Tengo que hacer una cosa, pero si necesitas algo.

Jensen escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, pero no le dio importacia, tampoco se molestó en averiguar si su hermano todavía seguía estando con él. Tan sólo centró su atención en Jared y apretó su mano todavía con más fuerza.

\- ¿Jay?

\- Estoy cansado… - Murmuró Jared removiéndose en la cama casi con violencia. – No quiero seguir haciendo esto… Odio a esa gente. Esos hombres… Me hacen daño, duele… y ellos nunca paran….

\- Jay… Jared, soy yo Jensen, puedes abrir los ojos, estás a salvo. Yo estoy contigo. 

Jensen acarició su mejilla y su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando como si tuviera fiebre. Se volvió hacia Stephen y su hermano asintió, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y regresó con una toalla humeda. Jensen la cogió y la colocó con cuidado sobre la frente de su movio.

\- Vamos, Jay, abre por lo menos los ojos y mírame. – Le susurró al oído y le besó la mejilla. – Te prometo que nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima. Yo mismo mataré al que lo intente.

Sonrió al ver los ojos castaños de Jared y por un segundo, creyó que todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días no era más que parte de una horrible pesadilla y que finalmente, todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo, cuando sus propios ojos se encontraron con los de Jared y vio el miedo, el terror en ellos, se percató que no era así.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó Jared, removiéndose casi con violencia para intentar deshacerse de su abrazo. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde está mi protector? No puedes hacer esto sin pedir permiso a mi protector.

\- Jay, soy yo Jensen; tu… soy Jensen.

Deseaba tanto decirle quien era en realidad y lo mucho que le amaba, pero si lo que había dicho Daniel era verdad y no recordaba ni tan siquiera su propio nombre, debía darle tiempo y ayudarle de otro modo.

\- ¿Quién es Jay… Jared?

Daniel salió del hotel tras pasar también por la habitación de Misha y Osric. Sin embargo, Misha no había permitido hacerle pasar. Él si que le culpaba por lo ocurrido a su novio y no iba a consentir que estuviera cerca de Osric.

\- Dijiste que le protegerías. Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada malo. – Le dijo interponiéndose en la puerta. – Vete, Osric duerme y cuando despierte… 

Daniel se marchó, tenía que ir al hospital y sacar a Darren de allí antes de que lo encontraran las personas indadecuadas y su calvario comenzara otra vez. Las cosas no habían salido precisamente como él esperaba, pero ahora tan solo deseaba poder conseguir que todo saliera bien.


End file.
